


Our Story

by boyslovewrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslovewrites/pseuds/boyslovewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells Liam the story of how they came to the point of falling in love with each other one night. School Life AU. Warnings will be added for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N: Hi so I decided to write a lirry fanfic since it's my otp. Hehe. I hope you guys like it!

***

The silence was deafening as I crept into the dark room. The door creaked as It fully opened which caused me to flinch and stand still looking around to inspect any movement. After a few seconds I decided to move, striding across the room to the ruffled mess of the bed. As I stood in front of it, I freely allowed myself to fall face-first into it. I crumple on the bed, hugging whatever I could in my arms inhaling an all too familiar scent. For some reason, after all this time, I still couldn't get over about how good he smelled or even how perfect he was. Sometimes it was hard to believe that we are really dating especially when I knew how different we were from each other and people who would find out we were together wouldn't believe it to the point we had to kiss in front of them to prove it.

It was a struggle before all this happened, before we finally admitted our feelings. There were times that I grew tired and even went all the way crying myself to sleep every night. The memories of the past consumed me and would often scare me as if they were bound to happen again.

I hear the bathroom door creak open and felt eyes on me as I kept my gaze down eyeing his feet as they slowly approached me. I flutter my eyes closed sighing as a cool hand started rubbing circles on my back.

"Harry," he asked soothingly which made me turn to look up at him smiling at me.

"Liam," I smile shyly as he brushed his fingers on my cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me, curiosity written on his face as he positioned himself to lay down beside me.

"You're only in a towel," I chuckled poking his exposed and still wet stomach clearly dodging the question.

"You like it when I'm naked," he teased as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

His arms, his strong muscular arms that I loved being enveloped in. It made me feel safe and secure even. Out of the many ways I would get scared, these strong arms would always be the answer.

"You didn't answer my question," He said pulling me closer to him as he soothingly ran his fingers through my hair causing me to emit a faint groan.

"There isn't anything to say?" I shrug him off feeling a pang of guilt already building in my stomach as I sigh.

"I was thinking about the life we had before... School and before we got together," I mutter hugging a pillow. I feel Liam give me a gentle squeeze urging me to continue.

"Are you gonna make me tell you how it all started?" I ask as I turn to raise an eyebrow at him. He looked at me nodding as he snuggled closer to me.

"Only if you put on some boxers at least," I sighed and sat up looking out the window as I took my diary from the beside drawer.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Liam walking over to the closet as he slipped on his boxers and before I could turn my bedside lamp on, I felt his hand on my shoulder flicking the lamp light on.

"I'm so excited," he giggled as he pulled me close waiting for me to stay.

"Promise not to sleep on me this time?" I asked him pointedly since he has made a habit of doing it more than once.

Liam nodded once and looked at me intently. I avert my gaze from Liam to the book I was holding and took a deep breath as I turned the first page.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Senior Year

It was my last year.

The last year of school.

The last year of hell.

I kept telling myself that as I took unwilling steps into the hallways of my high school. Like any school on its first day back, you will be able to see friends hugging, teachers talking and others doing away with whatever they wanted to do. In short, it was pure havoc.

I wasn't a popular student, I wasn't a jock or someone flinging their hair and designer clothes everywhere although that was what girls usually did and I'm a guy so I don't really know why I even thought about that. Anyway, I was more of academically inclined especially with maths and science since by just looking at it, it made sense and I didn't have to study to ace it. I'm not bragging but that was how I rolled. The teachers loved me and usually chose me with all the academic projects they had in store especially in competitions and contests which I always won.

"Nerd!" A jock randomly screamed at me which completely took me by surprise. I froze for a moment but then shook my head as I walked on, ignoring the laughs of people crowded around him.

As I reached the end of the hall, I turned to open my locker where I placed my new books which I have already scanned. It was somewhat a habit for me to read new books, call it a sort of itch that gets worse when unscratched. I was about to close my locker when suddenly someone else roughly closed it in front of my face which caused me to step back and gasp, with my hand on my chest.

"Awww did I give the nerd a scare?" He teased as he eyed me mockingly with his henchmen for friends standing behind him.

"Leave me alone Payne!" I replied glaring angrily at him.

"Why should I?" He stepped up and pinned me against the lockers which caused me to growl as I tried to push away from his grasp.

"What? You gonna cry?" He mocked me again as I kept struggling although after years being bullied by him, I knew my efforts were futile.

Suddenly when I thought things were going to get worse, the bell rang which was an indication that class was about to start.

"Lucky," Payne said as he removed his grip from my vest, pushing me roughly against the lockers a second time before running off with his buddies.

I straightened my glasses running the opposite direction to my class trying to keep my positive jive knowing that this was going to be the last year I'll have to put up with Liam Payne and his bullying band of misfits.

Liam Payne.

Definitely the number one person I will never miss after I graduate.

***

"Remind me again why your journal entries are so short?" Liam asked looking up at me as I turned the page to my next entry.

"Because the other parts of the day were boring and uneventful," I said simply as I smiled at him, brushing my fingers through your messy hair.

Liam closed his eyes at my touch as he rested his head on my hand. "Continue?" He said with his eyes still closed. I turned back to my journal/diary and continued to read.


	3. Me, a tutor?

The following days were comprised of introductions and requirements teachers had for every class. I had to admit that even I was under a lot of stress since the term started.

I was walking along the already deserted school hallways with a few books in my hands which I was to bring home since I didn't want to cram for homework I could easily finish. Deadlines stressed me out and as much as I wanted to procrastinate, I wouldn't be able to pull it off.

I was about to open the front doors to leave when I heard a repeated clacking of a woman's heels behind me which caused me to turn around seeing the principal's secretary smiling as she waved at me.

"Mr. Styles I am so glad to have caught you just in time," she said, standing a few steps away from me as she caught her breath.

"What is it ma'am?" I asked, closing the door behind me and turned to face her, my books still in my hands.

"The principal called for you," she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder walking to the principal's office.

"Did I do anything wrong?" I asked almost tense as we reached the office but she laughed and shook her head before opening the door, revealing the principal sitting behind his desk and someone sitting on a chair across him, his gaze downward which made it difficult to see who it was.

"Ah Mr. Styles, just the man I wanted to see! Please sit down," He stood up smiling, looking delighted as usual since I was as he called me, 'his golden boy' for winning so many awards for the school.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cowell," I smiled walking into the room and taking the vacant seat beside the other student. Mr. Cowell then sat back down on his chair eyeing me intently.

"Sir what is the reason for me being sent here?" I asked, clearing my throat a bit as he stared.

"Well you see Harry, your classmate here needs help with his academics to graduate," Mr. Cowell started, pointing at the boy beside me who hasn't looked up since I got inside but for some reason he looked oddly familiar.

"Alright sir but what does that have to do with me?" I asked again, not chancing a glance at the boy beside me.

"Well he needs a tutor and as much as I would like to employ a teacher's help, we are short on faculty," he continued and I could merely nod at him unable to say anything.

"So Harry, what do you say?" Mr. Cowell asked after a long silence that had to be broken since it was getting late and I really didn't want to be here more than I should be.

I huffed nodding my head as I smiled, "Of course I'll help him sir."

"Great, hear that Mr. Payne? He did say yes," Mr. Cowell said quite fondly.

I gulped looking at Mr. Cowell who focused on the boy beside me which caused me to turn my head as the boy looked up with a scowl on his face before standing up from the chair he was sitting on and walking out of the door which closed loud bang. The sound made me wince realizing how stupid I was for making such a rash decision. I then stood up to walk out of the room as well when Mr. Cowell called onto me again.

"Yes sir?" I asked, my hand already on the doorknob.

"Please be patient with him, he's a good student and he just needs a bit of help getting back to his feet," he looked at me almost apologetic. I simply nodded giving him a small smile before walking out off his office sighing deeply.

I can't believe it, it's only been a few days and my term is already bound to be fucked up all thanks to Liam Payne.

***

"Why did you hate me so much?" Liam pouted as he looked up at me.

"Well you were mean to me all the time," I replied, pinching his nose a bit.

"Mmm you still thought I was cute though," he teased as he swatted my hand away playfully.

"Maybe," I chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hmpf," he said pretending to be mad which caused me to lean down and kiss his cheek turning to me with a smile.

"Yes I thought you were cute," I said, pressing a soft kiss on his lips as he ran his fingers through my curly locks.

"I know, now what happens next?" He asked as I turned back to the journal reading the next page.


	4. I don't even know...

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I mumbled as I walked down the street, my hands in my coat pockets already feeling the chilly breeze of the night air. I couldn't believe I was going to tutor 'Mr. King Prick' for the whole year. For some reason I was actually hoping I'd be able to dodge him the whole year since we didn't have classes together... And no I did not purposely look at his schedule to see if we had the same classes, that would be ridiculous.

As I got into bed that night, I had difficulty sleeping since my mind was filled of thoughts on how to tolerate Payne and his obviously obnoxious demeanor when I meet him at study hall the following afternoon.

***

"Wait, now i'm confused," Liam said looking up at me rather puzzled.

"Confused about what?" I asked meeting his gaze.

"I thought this was a diary so why do you have an entry that starts at night and ends the day after?" He asked curiously, unmoving from his comfortable position all snuggled up under the sheets as he looked at me.

"Well you could say I like doing things differently," I merely chuckled as I avert my gaze back to the journal.

"It's because you are different.. It's my favorite thing about you," he said, causing me to blush a bright shade of crimson but thanks to the barely illuminated room, I was sure he couldn't tell and before he could say anything more, I continued to read.

***

The day ended without any commotion, almost everyone fazed by the continuous piling of homework that had to be done. I would have been doing the same thing if it wasn't for this tutor thing. I didn't want to go through with it not just because Payne was a bully but because I had my own homework to finish.

Minutes passed and there was still no sign of Payne, I decided to wait longer but he still didn't show up. At about 6 pm, I decided to pack up since Ms. Miranda had to lock up for the night and I was pretty sure mother would be worried if I came home later than it already was.

I turned to leave, the hallways quiet, dark and practically still. I could have sworn I felt a chill as I walked passed various parts of the building but I was left to ponder on more important things like my homework and dinner mother cooked for me at home.

Suddenly, without warning, I felt someone grab me from behind, his arms holding onto me tightly. I tried to struggle and was about to scream when whomever was behind me placed his hand over my mouth.

"Sshhhh," he said, my heart paced fast as I turned my gaze to see Payne who had a smirk on his face. I whimpered trying to pull away, tears already forming in my eyes but no matter how I struggled he didn't budge and only proceeded to drag me back to the dark and empty classroom which quietly closed shut as he pulled me in.

***

"Ooooh," Liam smiled as he looked at me, he suddenly sat up almost excited for what was to come next.

"I think I should skip this," I muttered but he placed a hand over the page as he shook his head.

"Read it," he said and I could only huff as I stared down at the next entry, my blush deeper than earlier.


	5. Well that was a downer

I felt Payne's strong arms wrapped around me as he kicked the door close. My heart was beating heavily in my chest feeling tense as I look around at the poorly lit classroom. No one was in there and as Payne's breathing started to even, I suddenly found the silence deafening.

"I didn't make it," he said hoarsely, the stench of alcohol prominent in his breath which caused me to look away, my nose scrunched up in disgust.

"You're drunk," I replied, trying to push him away but his strong arms kept me still.

"No I'm not," he replied, a chuckle escaping his lips as he kept his hold on me, my heart still beating fast in my chest which made my ears go deaf for some reason. I stayed quiet as I practically clawed on his arms to let me go but he wouldn't budge.

"You know, you're kinda cute," he whispered suddenly as i laid me down the teacher's desk, his hands holding onto my wrists causing me to struggle, a whimper escaping my lips as I tried to kick, push and do practically anything to get him away but no matter how much I struggled, he didn't budge.

"Payne, let me go!" I screamed as I looked up at him, my expression practically piercing daggers as I met his smug gaze.

Payne said nothing as he raised my arms up, holding them together by one hand as he used the other to run his hands over my body as if exploring it.

"S-stop," I pleaded as I continued to struggle, my cheeks already a shade of scarlet as I felt myself getting hard by Payne's touch. He ignored my plea and stared down at what I think was my horrified face before he decided to take my glasses off. As he did, I heard him hum placing a hand on my cheek making me look up at him.

"See, you are kinda cute," Payne smiled as he carressed my cheek.

"P-please I... Liam,"I pleaded once more, his first name slipping out accidentally which caused his eyes to widen momentarily. He kept his gaze on mine but his hand proceeded to run up and under my shirt which made me gasp, his hand cold as he teased my sides.

"You like that?" he asked me, his other hand letting go of my wrists as he ran his other hand under my shirt as well. I whimpered biting my lip, a moan threatening to escape as he continued to touch me.

Payne continued teasing me, as I whimpered and struggled under his touch. The bulge on my kahki pants obvious as he grazed his hand over it making me shiver and whine craving his touch.

"S-stop," I pleaded again, my member wanting to be touched urging for release.

I heard him chuckle and was about to say something when we heard noises outside the classroom. Liam then stopped his notions as he stepped away from me, staying still as he listened to the voices.

"Oy, where do you think Liam went?" Said one of them.

"Maybe he went home?" Replied another.

"Well he ditched so let's eat!" Again said another. Mutters were heard and footsteps slowly faded as they walked farther away from where we were.

I could only look at Liam as he turned to face me in horror, the face of the dazed and drunken man earlier disappearing as he took steps away from me and out of the classroom, not a single word or explanation out of him.

I stood up from the table and shakily buttoned my vest before picking up my bag to leave. It was a quiet night, which wasn't ordinary for our town but right now it made me thankful for I could think of what has transpired earlier and no matter how much I played and replayed what happened in my mind, I had no explanation for what just happened.

All I know was, I cried mostly on my way home.

***

"You cried?" Liam frowned as he looked at me rather guilty.

"I was scared," I simply replied as I chuckled at my lover who was bothered by past events.

"I'm sorry," he said as he crawled by me wrapping his strong arms around me as he pressed a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you," I replied as I turned to him with a smile, momentarily setting my journal down.

"I love you too," He smile brightly as he gave my lips a chaste kiss, forgetting the journal for a while.


	6. Traumatized Thoughts

The past few days were horrible, the events of the other night haunting my dreams and taunted me like crazy. Most of the time I barely had any sleep and when I would skype with my mom, she would often ask me why and of course, I told her I was studying for some big test or doing some extra projects to get top honors at the end of the year. I never lied to my mom about something like this before so the way the words slipped out of my mouth when I did made my stomach churn knowing that that fact.

"Harry are you alright?" Louis asked as he looked up at me, a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine Lou," I muttered without meeting his gaze, my eyes transfixed on my math text book which I've only been staring at for more or less and hour.

Louis was my only friend. We practically grew up together and have been friends for as long as I could remember. We were both academically inclined and wore practically identical vests and khaki pants which both our mothers had picked and shipped for us overseas. We would have looked like twins if Louis didn't get contacts but he did since a girl he had a crush on once told him he had pretty eyes.

"You seem really distracted... I've been trying to get your attention for a while now but you keep ignoring me," He said. I saw Louis place a bookmark in his math book before closing it and began tapping on it with his fingers which I chose to stare at instead of his worried gaze.

"Harry I know something's up," He started as he lowered his face to meet my gaze which went wide eyed for a second when I saw Louis staring intently at me, the action caused me to look away and shrug, not saying a word as he eyed me.

"I said I'm fine Lou," I replied almost irritably as pulled my backpack up from the floor and on the table to place my things inside.

Lou and I were left in our homes alone most of the time because both are mothers were doctors that worked overseas. We barely saw them even during Christmas time which was lonely for me at first but Louis and I kind of got over it by keeping each other company. We both didn't have dads so in the matters of being a man and all that, we had to find out for ourselves.

"Harry we've been friends since kindergarten!" Louis hissed a bit loudly which caused the librarian to turn our direction telling us to keep quiet. This made Louis shrug as he turned back to me, still serious.

This made me look up at his expression before giving him a smile, "Lou I said I'm fine," I reassured him as I zipped my bag up walking over to his side of the table giving his shoulder a squeeze. I felt him place his hand over mine as he looked up at me returning my smile.

"Harry, know that I am here for you... always," my bestfriend's statement made me smile bigger, a tint of red gracing my cheeks. I proceeded to ruffling his hair which caused him to giggle. I then left, walking out of the library, the smile on my face turning back into a scowl as I walked along the noisy corridors which were slowly being filled by students.

I walked over to my locker and opened it, my hands practically shaking as I took a few books in my hands. I was about to close it when someone else closed it with a loud bang, I stepped back turning to the man who closed it and my heart started to skip when I saw who it was.

"Hey dork, my homework's due tomorrow so you better have it by then," Liam said, a smirk on his lips as he eyed me. I stared back in horror, my feet glued to where I stood as my heart continued pacing heavily in my chest.

Liam then pinned me against the lockers with one hand making me drop my books. I felt my lips quivering as he stared at me with scary piercing brown eyes. I whimpered trying to escape from his grasp, my hands cold and clammy as I clawed on his hand praying he'd succumb and release me.

The bell rang and people started flushing out of the halls, no one taking any notice as Liam kept his hand on my chest. I wanted to shout but I felt as if I lost my voice, more so when I started trembling at the intensity of Liam's gaze.

The full corridors were now deserted, the second bell signaling the start of class but Liam didn't even flinch at it. It was quiet, my heavy breathing was the only thing I could hear as Liam held me still.

"Liam.. please.." I begged as I found my voice sounding rather husky as I felt my throat dry, the urge for water increasing at every second.

"No one is to know, you hear me?" He said threateningly as he raised me up against the lockers with both hands, the look of anger evident in his expression. I whimpered as I tried to struggled but this caused Liam to push me against the lockers harder which made me groan.

"I said, did you hear me?!" He screamed which I nod to. My hands shaking evidently as I placed my hands on his wrists.

Liam then let go causing me to land on the floor, a groan escaping my lips as I placed a hand on my elbow which started to sting as I moved it. I tried to stand up but the piercing pain in my elbow left me to sit on the floor as I shouted for help, the tears I tried holding back rolling down my cheeks.

I looked up at Liam who had a horrified expression, I pleaded with my eyes for him to help me but instead he turned to his heel and ran. I didn't know why this made my heart ache but somehow it just did and it made me cry harder than I already was.

Minutes later, teachers found me and ushered me to the clinic while we waited for an ambulance. I could remember them asking me things but all I could do was stare. They said I was kind of traumatized but what they didn't know was I couldn't tell... because if I did, something far worse would happen to me.

***

I unconsciously rubbed my already healed elbow before turning the page. I was waiting for Liam to say something but I heard no comment or laugh. I looked up from the journal seeing that he had his hands over his face .

"Liam?" I frowned as I inched closer to him. He looked up at me, tears rolling down his cheeks as he chuckled dryly.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding broken as he wrapped his arms around me. This made me inhale a shaky breath as I stopped myself from crying.

"Baby, it's all in the past.. You know how it ends," I comforted him, my hands rubbing circles on his back as he sobbed, his uneven breaths making me worry.

"Do you want me to continue?" I asked after a while and without pulling away, he nodded staying in my arms as I took my journal up in one hand and continued to read.


	7. Avoidance

It's been days since my confrontation with Liam. Well, I couldn't really call it a confontration when I had no chance or strength to even fight him back.

Thoughts of the other day made me nervous and would sometimes make me rub my fingers against my neck still feeling Liam's grip as well as his horrifying gaze on me. I think I was I traumatized at how intense that was compared to how it was before since he often bullied me but not to the extent that I had nightmares at night.

We haven't had a single tutor session and it made me guilty since I did promise Principal Cowell I would help Liam with school so he could graduate with us and as much as I hate to admit it, I felt sorry for Liam since I knew that when he gets to college that he would be offered numerous scholarships meaning a lot of opportunities both in football and education although I knew Liam didn't care much about the education part.

"Hey Payne, let's party tonight yeah?" I heard a voice say along with multiple numbers of footsteps that were getting louder by the second. I froze where I stood hearing Liam's familiar laugh.

"Maybe tomorrow, I have a maths test to study for," he said casually as I looked up to meet his gaze.

Liam stared back at me for a second before looking away. I had to blink at that since I was expecting to be pushed against the lockers or be given snide remarks like he usually did but neither happened and instead, he walked past me like he didn't even see me. It made me frown slighty since for the past few days he hasn't really been bullying me or anything, it was like he decided to pretend I didn't exist and for some reason it bothered me. A lot.

***

"So what?" Louis asked sounding rather uninterested as he kept his gaze down on the book resting on his lap.

"So.. it's weird! He ALWAYS bullies me," I complained as a pout appeared on my face before deciding to munch on a cookie.

Louis and I were at my house sitting in front of the fireplace while we munched on cookies and induldged ourselves with milk as we watched Christmas movies, the fireplace the only source of light besides the Christmas tree that stood right beside it. We sat on opposite sides of the couch as we shared a quilt that we had since we were kids.

"Maybe he changed?" Louis suggested as he closed the book in his hands and focusing on the TV screen instead.

"How the hell is that suppose to happen in just one day?" I shook my head at him. Louis was smart but sometimes he could sure be a lot more stupid than a cactus. I didn't know why I decided to relate him to a cactus but who fucking cares, he was being of no help to me, the cunt.

"You're acting like something happened," he replied, a smile on his face as he kept his gaze on the screen while 'The Grinch' movie continued to play on the TV screen.

"W-what? That's... No, of course not!" I stuttered turning away from him as I placed a hand on my chest as it thumped hard at his words. A mix of worry and fear enveloped my heart as I took a deep breath calming myself down.

"You're lying," Louis said as he took a cookie and started to chew on it rather loudly as I pulled my legs close to my chest.

"I'm not," I replied quietly as I looked down at my feet that had red socks with snowflake drawings on them.

"If you aren't, you shouldn't be so worked up that he's avoiding you," Louis said as I felt him lift my chin up to meet his worried gaze.

"Avoiding me?" I frowned as my eyes darted back down, my hand pushing Louis' away from my chin.

"Why would he?" I muttered as I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I felt tears threatening to roll down my cheeks as I tried to calm my suddenly throbbing heart.

***

"Baby.." Liam frowned as he wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry," he said, placing a kiss on my cheek. The gesture made me giggle as I hugged him back, a hand on his back as I savored his warmth.

"It's alright baby, don't worry," I assured him, my hand rubbing circles on his back before he pulled back smiling at me.

"I hope I stop avoiding you soon," he teased, poking my nose with a finger.

"I hope so too baby," I smiled, kissing his lips before looking back down at my journal turning the page.

*******

A/N: Hope you guys like it! What do you think of the story's progress so far? What is your favorite part and how about your favorite chapter? please don't forget to comment and vote! Thank you so much for the support guys!


	8. Hey There Delilah

I've been growing even more worried by the day.

It wasn't like I wasn't happy that Liam finally stopped bullying me but as the days that passed gradually turned into weeks I found myself growing anxious about it. Even Louis was surprised that instead of Liam teasing me, making me do his homework and overall making my life a living hell, he would look away and pretend he didn't see me. At first I pretended not to care but it was so hard not to be, it seemed like I suddenly craved Liam's attention somehow, I didn't know why but I just really wanted it.

I was currently in the gym shower and gym class ended about an hour ago, usually I would be panicking and would have already been rushing to my next class but I couldn't bring myself to since I felt as if I've been out of it lately, thoughts of Liam crowded my usually academically focused brain. Try to shut it all out you say? Well I tried that and now matter how hard I tried to hype myself up for homework and exams, I just couldn't forget how he touched me that day... True I was horrified but after a while it turned into one of my most favorite fantasies. If you'd tell me I was going insane because of this, I wouldn't deny it and would even agree with you if I was being honest.

I wasn't one to be attracted to men but the way Liam's hands run up and down my body that day... It sent shivers down my spine every time it would cross my mind. It wasn't intentional but I didn't really like how much I wanked at the thought. My sheets were full of... Uh.. Yes. Well, I was a boy hitting puberty and my hormones were all over the place so it's normal for me to be like this right? Uh, well it isn't normal to wank to another guy but I was always horny anyway.. Well not until Liam... Fuck.

Conflicted thoughts filled my mind as I stood in front of the shower cap, water running down my already soaked body. I lifted my hands to look at my fingers which were already wrinkly and rather numb at how long I've been standing there. I didn't mind though, I was alone and no one really came here during this time of day and it was almost lunch time after all.

A few minutes later, a sigh escaped my lips as I turned the shower tap off feeling a sudden ache in my head which would be bound to get worse if I didn't dry up. I turned to the stall door realizing that I forgot my towel in my locker which made me scratch my cold dripping hair in frustration. I was about to unlock the door when I heard footsteps which were accompanied by a set of keys that clicked and clacked every time the guy took a step. This was the boy's bathroom so I was pretty sure it was a guy. Student or teacher, I wasn't quite sure yet.

I was about to call out to whoever it was until I heard the guy's voice. He was suddenly singing and it shut me up before I could even mutter a word.

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true...

The guy's voice was heavenly, deep yet lovely as it caressed every word of the song he was singing. I fluttered my eyes closed as he continued singing, his voice suddenly muffled by the sound of a locker being opened as I heard balls bouncing on the floor, a few thuds could be heard as some of them hit either the walls or the lockers.

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me...

He proceeded to sing the chorus to the song, the words flowing out of his lips flawlessly as I enjoyed the tenderness in his voice making my knees rather weak. I then realized that I was leaning against the stall door which suddenly creaked while I continued to listen to the song, mesmerized at how angelic the guy's voice was.

He suddenly stopped singing as I heard the familiar click of a bunch of keys as he opened another locker. The sudden silence made me sigh a bit since I wanted to hear more of the guy's voice. A few seconds passed and as the eerie silence filled the room, I came to the conclusion that the guy left and with that, I mindlessly unlocked the door still naked as I started humming the song the guy was singing before he left. I suddenly wondered who it could have been as I wrapped a towel around my waist, taking another one to dry my unruly curly locks that I had to practically keep sleeked back in a lot of gel to make it look neat.

I heard the familiar squeak of sneakers as I turned to see where it was coming from. The ball lockers were still opened meaning whoever was in here earlier hasn't left yet and I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up a bit at the thought of the guy seeing me naked but I surely hoped he didn't.

A basketball rolled by my feet which I bent down to take, I then took cautious steps towards the aisle of lockers where the man was still busy pulling out more balls from the lockers which puzzled me since no gym class needed this much balls.. Right?

"Need help?" I asked amused, a big smile on my face as I waited for the guy with the angelic voice to reveal himself. I didn't really mind that I only had a towel draped around my waist or that my hair was in unruly curls, right now I just wanted to know who this guy was.

"No thanks I got it," the guy revealed himself and had a momentary smile but his expression changed when our eyes met.

Liam Payne... I.. He was the... Fuck.

My eyes grew wide as I let go of the ball in my hands without another word. I turned away from him as I walked over to my locker hurriedly dressing up not chancing a glance in case he was looking at me. I didn't know how long it took me to dress up but I felt like I was quicker than I thought since I was out of there before Liam could get all the basketballs in one of those tray things or whatever.

I was relieved that Liam didn't talk or follow me since it would have been really awkward because earlier, I was practically going crazy at how beautiful his voice was and I was really eager to find out who the voice belonged to but it kind of pissed me off when I saw that such an amazing voice could belong to someone as heartless as he was.

Our interaction suddenly made me realize something though.. It wasn't just Liam avoiding me since after what happened, I think I was indirectly avoiding him too.

***

"That was the first time I saw how beautiful you really were," Liam said as he ran his fingers through my curls. 

"It was also the first time I heard you sing," I replied, tilting my head against his hand humming at his touch as I fluttered my eyes closed.

"It was a really good day for me," I heard Liam as a smile graced my lips.

"Mine too," I muttered as slung an arm around Liam's neck kissing his lips softly as he continued to caress my curls.

It was funny Liam didn't make any mention of the downsides of this entry but I was glad he didn't since I think that was the day we actually started growing feelings for each other. I know that it sounds rather dumb but we were young and yeah, we were just really really   
of dumb period

*******  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the support you guys give, it means so much to me! Please don't forget to comment and vote! :)


	9. Another Year

I couldn't get his voice out of my head, it was like everywhere I went it was as if the song 'Hey There Delilah' was playing in every store or radio I would pass. It was stupid since the song wasn't that popular these days and it never really played on the radio anymore so it really felt like it was purposely taunting me rather than being just coincidences.

"Mr. Styles?" The principal's secretary asked which caused me to look up as she peeked through the door. The woman's face mirrored a youthful glow even though she wore half-moon spectacles and kept her brown hair in a bun, the exhaustion in her expression was still evident however and I wouldn't really be surprised since Principal Cowell was a very demanding person.

I was at the principal's office because it seemed that word got out of Liam refusing to attend our tutorial sessions. It puzzled me since no one would really dared to tell on Liam because he was the top dog in school and whoever crossed him was either beaten up to a pulp or psychologically harassed to the point of them wanting to transfer schools.

"Please get inside," she said, sincerity in her tone as a strand of hair fell on her face which she brushed off hastily as she stepped aside for me to pass.

I walked cautiously brushing my arm against hers due to the small frame of the door, I ignored her mutter under her breath before she sat back down on her desk proceeding to do her paperwork. As I heard her flipping through numerous files, my gaze turned to Principal Cowell's door which I slowly approached, my stomach making a slight churn as I placed my hand on the doorknob. Thoughts circled my mind knowing why I was called back here and as I stepped inside the room, my thoughts were confirmed. Principal Cowell was sitting on his chair in front of Liam with a scowl and from where I stood, I could see that Liam had his gaze downward while his right foot tapped down continuously on the shiny wooden floor. The room was quiet and I could feel a sort of tension in the air as I took a seat beside Liam, my gaze on Mr. Cowell as he turned to me to speak.

"Mr. Styles, didn't I tell you to help Mr. Payne with his studies?" He asked me, his hands clasped together as they rested on the desk.

"I-I, s-sir Mr. Payne refuses to since he's always busy with practice after school hours," I stuttered turning away from Principal Cowell's piercing gaze.

"Well if that is so maybe Mr. Payne would want to stay another year in high school hmm?" I chewed on my lower lip as I kept my gaze down, I heard Liam growl at the phrase which caused me to turn my gaze in his direction.

"This is bullshit," Liam muttered which made me shift my gaze to Principal Cowell who had a scary expresion on his face.

"Bullshit indeed since if you don't improve in your studies, you won't be the only one coming back for an extra year," He started, confusion on my face as I continued to listen.

"If you don't get A's Mr. Payne, you'll be dragging Mr. Styles with you," he said as he pointed a finger at me. His gaze was on Liam but the statement itself made me stand up from my seat.

"That can't happen!" I said, my stomach churned at the thought of an extra year in high school and the fact that I would be spending it with Liam Payne. I was number one in my year and I was pretty sure I would be valedictorian when the day finally came so this couldn't happen right?

"Yes it can and it will Mr. Styles," Principal Cowell said simply as he took a sip of his cup of tea.

"But i'm number one in our year!" I couldn't help but scream at his statement, a hint of desparation in it as I pleaded with my eyes, "Please don't do this sir."

"Well Mr. Styles you could be but if you can't help Mr. Payne improve, it would only mean that all that you've learned and all the awards you've recieved having no bearing since you can't apply it to real life," he said, as he looked at me with his dark indifferent eyes which made me angry and scared at the same time.

"Real life?" I said as I eyed Principal Cowell astonished, "This is an outrage!" I screamed as I stood directly in front of his desk, my hands pressed down on the table as I looked at him, my fear turning into a fit of rage at how idiotic this was.

"Yes Harry, real life.. Now you two better keep it together or else both of you are staying another year," he said, his demeanour unshaken as he eyed me, his tea cup in his hand.

"What if I refuse?" I replied almost smugly.

"Then I will expell you," Principal Cowell said, his smirk wide and taunting which caused my heart to quench in my chest, my rage suddenly susbiding as averted my gaze on the polished mahogany table.

"Now, get out before I decide to expell both of you now," he said as he gestured for us to leave.

At first I was hesitant but as LIam stood up defeated, I could only follow suit glancing back at Principal Cowell who had the same smirk on his face until we closed the door.

***

"He was mad.. crazy," Liam said shaking his head.

"By that time I knew he was," I looked at Liam as I took a deep breath.

"Well at least it get's better," he said, a big smile on his face as he eyed me from his comfy position by the pillows.

"Yes it does," I returned his smile, my gaze averting back down to my journal as I continued to read on.

*******

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! I've just been so busy and aaaaah. please comment and vote! Thank you so much for the support and Happy Holidays!


	10. Hopeful

"He can't do this," Liam said as we stepped out of the Principal Cowell's office. The hallways were practically empty as time ticked on while the sudden fear I felt about repeating a year somewhat branded in my brain.

"Well he just did," I replied simply. Principal Cowell is well known in the Academic World with his numerous achievements with regard to the teaching profession which was why no matter how bizarre the conditions he had were, no one really questioned him. Many have tried, but sadly none has ever succeeded and it even reached the point that they were unbearably humiliated in public.

"Come on, he's a school principal!" Liam scoffed as he slung his duffle bag on his shoulder.

I shook my head as I turned to him with a frown, "He's been principal ever since this school was built and you know it's the best school in England."

Liam turned away as he nibbled on his lower lip while his brows furrowed, his gaze on the floor as he stayed deep in thought. I stood beside him, my bag slung on my shoulder as I stared at his face.

"Listen there aren't any loopholes to this," I sighed shaking my head, this earned me a growl as I met his piercing gaze.

"How do you know?" He raised an eyebrow at me which made me roll my eyes in annoyance. Boy, this guy was dumb.

"Well you know Nick Grimshaw? That guy from the tennis club?" I asked him, he nodded once not saying a word.

"Well he got kicked out for not dying out his red hair ends," I continued, my gaze on Liam whose eyes grew wide at my statement.

"But he was supposed to graduate last year right?" He asked and I nodded once before turning away. I heard him huff as he shifted from one foot to another keeping his gaze on the floor.

We didn't say anything after that. Liam and I walked down the halls together until he had to take a turn to the field. Before we said our goodbyes however, Liam and I decided to start with tutorial lessons seeing as we had no choice after what had happened earlier. It was funny since Liam was nice for once and he didn't even try to hit me or scream at me which was somewhat a good sign. Maybe if we could keep this up, it would actually be a pleasure spending an hour or more with him once, twice or trice a week.

***

"Ouch are you serious?" Louis said as he closed the book resting on his lap as he kept his gaze on me. I told him why Principal Cowell asked me to come by his office earlier and boy was Louis furious.

"Just because he's a big time teacher doesn't mean he can get away with something as illogical as this!" He said, his brows furrowed in obvious anger as his hands noticeably turned into fists.

I shook my head frowning at my best friend's reaction. This was why I didn't want to tell him, "Lou there is nothing we can do!"

"But we can't just leave things like this! You're going to graduate number one in our batch for crying out loud!" He frowned as he placed a hand on my arm causing me to sit beside him on the couch.

We were at Louis' place and decided to sleep over for the night since it was saturday the following day. A night that was allotted for a Star Wars Marathon quickly forgotten after my rather brief story which really angered Louis.

"Well then I'll have to do what he wants," I muttered as I fidgeted with my fingers while I kept my gaze down.

"Actually tutor Payne, fuck are you serious? You can't even stand each other!" Louis screamed as I looked up to meet his gaze, flashes of the past consuming me. Basically Liam bullied me since freshman year and I never understood why, I tried to reach out to him but he never opened up to me. My thoughts suddenly stopped at the memory of Liam touching me and as sensual as that was, it wasn't supposed to turn me on but it always did, my thoughts then shifted to earlier today when we were having a civil conversation which was really nice.. More than nice in my opinion.

"Maybe we can pull it off," I tried to smile as I looked at Louis who only shook his head at how stupid I was being. At that moment I really wished I'd listen to Louis but I couldn't, after all, graduating was at stake here so I could only hope. Hope Liam and I could pull this off.

***

"You didn't have faith in me?" Liam frowned as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Well of course, I did! Would we be married if I didn't?" I replied pinching his chubby cheek.

"Good point," he replied, his fingers laced with mine as he looked down at the journal turning the page with his other hand.

*******

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update last week, it was because it was Christmas and then new year so i'm so sorry but anyway, here's the update! I hope you guys like it! Please don't forget to comment and vote! Thank you so much for the support! Happy New Year!


	11. Sort of a date?

For the past few days Liam and were able to find time to actually study. It wasn't like we wanted to but more of we needed to so that we'd be able to graduate this year.

"So if you add this to the other..."Liam said as he scribbled down the solution to an equation as he babbled on. I found this oddly fun to watch since Liam's brows were furrowed in deep concentration while he chewed on his lower lip. My gaze was focused on his lips and as I continued to stare, I was completely oblivious to someone calling from behind me.

"Styles I think your friend's trying to talk to you," I kept my gaze on Liam's lips as he spoke still dazed as I looked at them.

"Huh?" I muttered as I sat there, Liam turning his head back down on his paper scribbling on. I suddenly felt a pair of hands turn me around and I was actually half-startled when I saw Louis an inch away from my face as he glared at me.

"We need to talk," he muttered rather urgently as he pulled me out of my seat practically dragging me away while Liam kept his focus on the piece of paper. Half of me wished for him to look up to argue with Louis for trying to take me away but of course it didn't happen. As Louis dragged me to the far end of the bookshelves, my wrist was practically numb at how tightly he was holding onto it.

"Ow Lou, not too hard!" I hissed as I pulled my hand away from his grasp rubbing my wrist to soothe the pain.

"You have some explaining to do!" Louis said as he placed his arms over his chest with an evident scowl on his face as he eyed me.

"What do you mean? I told you, Principal Cowell said--"

"Principal Cowell said to tutor him!" Louis said cutting me off midway through my statement.

"That's exactly what I'm doing Louis," I replied massaging my temples in frustration.

"Oh wow I didn't know drooling over someone was part of tutoring now," he spat back which got me confused and off guard.

"Drooling?" I met his gaze questioningly, a frown forming on my face.

"Everyone in here were whispering about it," he nodded once as his tough demeanor turned into obvious concern.

I huffed, my hands over my face as I shook my head, "You can't be serious," I whispered as I felt a sudden weight in my chest as faces of people laughing and taunting me flashed in my mind.

"I am and you should probably stop before the whole school notices," He sighed and gave my back a pat before he left to go home. Louis would have invited me to come home with him but he knew I had to stay with Liam and I knew that even though he wanted me to be rid of Liam, neither of us had a choice. As I took a seat beside Liam he lazily turned to me with a rather bored expression.

"You have a meeting or something?" He asked and I immediately shook my head knowing that saying otherwise would be lying and lying always caused me to stutter pretty badly.

"Well good because I'm taking you to dinner," he said simply as he smiled causing my cheeks to heat up and my pulse to pace faster.

"D-dinner?" I asked rather confused. I thought I was hearing things but as Liam nodded to confirm my question, my confusion turned into slight panic since first, I've never been asked to dinner before and second, because I didn't know if I could classify this as a date or not.

"You don't have to," I said before really thinking. Liam chuckled at that as he shook his head while be placed his things inside his backpack.

"Nonsense, I'm finally learning things and it's thanks to you," he turned to me, the same smile on his face which seemed to have brightened suddenly.

"I-I..." I was speechless. It has only been a few days and sure we touched on a lot of topics through that short time but that doesn't mean he had to do this.

"I'm not taking no for an answer so come on, Styles," he said as he stood up already walking out of the library leaving me to throw all my things inside my bag before running after him. He was a fair distance away so for me who had zero exercise, it was quite the run.

"You okay there Styles?" Liam asked as he kept his quick pace, his vibe lighter, more lively as if glad that he was out of the library after what seemed like hours.

"You walk so fast," I huffed causing a hearty laugh from him which made me blush.

"I was actually trying to slow down," he hummed as we got to the parking lot. Liam's black truck was parked at the far end. As we walked, I was half expecting his friends to pop out at any second to tell me I was fooled but when we reached his truck, it seemed like I was wrong.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He asked as he got into the driver's seat. I shook my head as I shooed my thoughts away, I got into the car closing the door behind me and as I sat there quietly I saw Liam looking at me by the mirror. Our eyes met and I was confused at the expression he was giving me so I bit my lower lip before I spoke.

"What?" I asked rather consciously as I felt him continue to stare at me.

"You not a fan of riding shotgun?" He asked and before I could asked what it meant, he gave the seat beside him a pat, "Sit here," he smiled and I would have argued but it was Liam and it seemed like anything he said right now, I would do without a second thought.

***

"So what would you boys like to order?" the waitress asked, her small notepad in her hand while she held a pen in her other one.

"I'll have the steak and mashed potatoes please," Liam said as he grinned up at the woman not bothering to check the menu. I heard Liam make a remark that the woman laughed at but I was too busy looking around the place to really mind.

Liam and I were in this fancy looking restaurant with red carpeted floors and wooden walls with expensive looking curtains while random paintings hung around the place. I could see that most of the people in here were dressed in suits and dresses whilst Liam and I dressed in normal day clothes which bothered me.

"Harry?" I heard Liam call for me and I could only look up to smile at him not really knowing what to say at that point.

"What would you like to order?" He asked, the waitress also waiting for my response.

"I uh.. I think I'll have the same as yours," I replied as I met the waitress' gaze with a nod.

"Excellent choice," she said giving Liam a suggestive wink before turning to the direction of the kitchen.

After a few minutes, a waiter approached us and poured yellowish liquid in our glasses which made my nose wrinkle in slight disgust and Liam had noticed it since I heard him chuckle. By the corner of my eye, I could see Liam taking a sip of the wine and it made me frown.

"Don't be too disgusted, it's just apple juice," He told me after taking a long sip of the liquid in his glass.

"So, it isn't wine?" I turned to him taking my own glass in my hand.

"Heck no, we're underage plus my mother wouldn't like that being the head chef and all," He babbled and I could have sworn I went wide eyed at his statement.

"Head chef?" I asked and he only nodded before his gaze turned to the side. A smile instantly formed on his face as I turned to see who he was looking at and as I saw the woman wearing the chef's uniform I could only gulp feeling slightly nervous for some reason.

"Hello love, here so early?" I heard her say as she kissed LIam's cheek.

"Well I had to study, I have a big test for tomorrow," He replied eyeing his mother fondly as she took a seat beside him.

"Good because I'd want you to graduate on time," She said fondly as she fruffled Liam's hair.

"Yep, Harry is helping me with studies and all that," he said as he gestured to me. I saw his mother look at me with absolute glee as she placed a hand on my knee.

"Thank you for doing this for my son," she said, her hand giving my leg a light squeeze.

"It's no trouble Mrs. Payne, Liam's a pleasure to teach and be around," I smiled placing a hand on her leg as I looked at her.

"You said it baby," he said rather happily as he looked at me and I could only laugh at the last word he said.

Baby? What.

"Baby, Liam? Is he your boyfriend or something," Mrs. Payne turned to Liam and then at me with utter shock. I began to shake my head as she continued to eyed me but Liam seemed to have another idea.

"Yep, he's my boyfriend mum, sorry," she turned to Liam and gave him a pointed look before turning to me with a smile.

"Well if that is so, I am very happy, he's a fine young man," Mrs. Payne patted my hand before she stood up and left for the kitchen saying that she had more orders to fill.

I was left there to stare dumbfoundedly at Liam who was now eating the steak in front of him. I would have been doing the same thing but utter shock took the better of me.

"What the fuck was that?" I said and as he looked up he could only smile taking another small piece of steak in his mouth not really answering my question.

***

"I am still confused as to why you did that," I said as I turned a page of the journal.

"Seemed like the right time," he muttered as he kept the blankets over him as hes stayed snuggled under the sheets.

"We weren't even dating yet," I shook my head still not understanding why he did such thing.

"Well I had to do something right?" Liam huffed as he kept his gaze on me.

"Guess you're right," I chuckled and I heard him laugh too as I continued to read.

*******

A/N: Hi guys! Hope you like this update! I won't be updating next week because it's my midterms sigh. Anyway, thanks for checking in and reading my story! Please don't forget to comment and vote! :)


	12. Lucky Charm

That night bothered me. Boyfriend, what the heck was he thinking?

It's been days since that night and as dumb-founded as I was, I couldn't really pry on Liam to answer my question as to why he said that and in front of his mother nonetheless. Sad part was, ever since that night, he's been very touchy and kept doing things like staring into my eyes and holding onto my waist like hello, I wasn't a girl!

I mean sure I was bi but he didn't know that nor did anyone else so why was he acting like a snake with his arms all over me? It annoyed me that the more people in the vicinity, the more he clung to me. It was pissing me off but it seemed like word got out that Liam and I were a thing now which really embarrassed me. Even Louis found out and was really skeptical about it but then, he told me that he accepted it since he had no choice although I questioned the way he eyed Liam when he'd appear out of nowhere to hug me or kiss my cheek.

"You watching your boyfriend at his game tonight?" Louis asked as he poured honey in his tea.

Louis and I were at the school cafe where we usually stayed during breaks since the cafeteria wasn't really the place for either of us, plus, it gave me time alone especially now since Liam won't give me much time by myself.

"Game?" I asked him confused as I took a piece of cake to my lips munching on it. I had no idea Liam had a game tonight since he didn't bring it up when I tutored him nor any other time when he dragged me with him.

"You really don't know?" Louis snorted as he stirred the small cup of brown liquid, his gaze on it as he blew on it slightly causing a small vapor of smoke to stir away from the cup while Louis took it in his hands looking rather pleased as he inhaled the aroma of his tea.

"Well no, he never mentioned it to me," I slightly frowned at this since Liam would have brought it up. he had to.. I mean, he claimed to practically everyone we were dating so why didn't he tell me?

Louis scoffed as he looked at me, "You must be joking right? It's their first game of the season and it's very important to everyone."

"Is it important to you?" I asked looking at Louis. He immediately shook his head with an expression of utter disgust.

"What do you think I am? My bum would hurt because of those bleacher seats not to mention all those sweaty and noisy people around," he shivered at the thought which made me chuckle.

"Well it's not like I consented to us dating so it doesn't really matter... right?" I said looking at Louis. He merely shrugged meeting my gaze for a moment then averted his gaze down on his cup of tea.

I huffed as I sat back on the soft couch feeling rather irritated as I looked out the window. I get that Liam was giving me the 'boyfriend' label and that all this was a trick of sorts so even knowing those facts, why am I so disturbed by him not telling me about his play off game?

"Harry?" Louis asked causing me to turn my gaze to him with a small forced smile.

"The bell rang, time for class," he said, Without another word, I slung my bag on my shoulder and looked at my plate of unfinished club sandwiches before walking out of the door with a close to empty stomach.

***

The day ended rather quickly and I actually dreaded it since Liam made a habit out being by the door every time I stepped out of my classroom.

As I placed my things in my backpack, I could only huff as I zipped it closed making my way outside knowing that Liam was already waiting for me and of course, before I could look around, he already had his hands around my waist.

"Hey babe," he whispered in my ear giving me a kiss on the cheek. The gesture made me grunt as I pushed him away from me like I usually did.

"Still no love for your boyfriend?" he asked as he followed me. I was already making my way up to the library when I felt his hand on my arm which I move away from as I turned to him really annoyed.

He saw the unusual irritation in my expression which caused him to frown, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah there is," I said pointedly, "First and foremost, you aren't my boyfriend so please don't act like you are and second-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I felt Liam place a hand on the nape of my back. At first I thought I was imagining things but my thoughts snapped back to reality when I suddenly felt his lips on mine. I tried to struggle at first but as he continued to kiss me, I couldn't will myself to struggle any longer. His lips were so soft and the way he kissed me wasn't forced nor rough, it was more of sincere and loving which made me melt as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I would be joking If I said I didn't like it since, I hoped that it wouldn't stop.

Like all my wishes however, it didn't come true since moments later, Liam broke the kiss eyeing me intently as he brushed a loose curl away from my hair, the kiss more heated than I thought it was, "So what were you saying about me not being your boyfriend again?"

I couldn't reply to that as Iowered my gaze with a slight frown, "This is all too much to stomach right now, I mean, you hated me a few weeks ago," I muttered as I fidgeted with my fingers.

I felt his hands on my hips as he kissed the top of my head, "Well that's the thing isn't it, I never did," he said. I looked up to face him quite confused and I was about to speak when he shook his head, "Enough of this, okay?"

I averted my gaze away from him as I nodded, still feeling rather upset as I nibbled on my lower lip, the sensation of his lips still lingering on mine, "Sorry," I muttered without thinking. I didn't know why I said that but it relieved me somehow so I guess it was okay right?

"It's alright," he chuckled. I looked up at him again, a smile on his face which I returned, "So listen, it's tradition for all the guys on the team to let their girlfriends.. in our case boyfriends, wear their letterman jackets to the first play off game for good luck so..." at that note, Liam took off his jacket and handed it to me, "...here."

I looked at the jacket and took it in my hands not really knowing what to say then put it on slowly feeling the warmth and inhaling its scent before smiling at how the fabric felt.

"So will you be my lucky charm?" he asked as he looked at me with a hopeful expression. I met his gaze and I could only smile nodding once before wrapping my arms around his neck as he held onto me closely.

***

"How romantic," Louis cooed.

This caused me to scream as I heard Louis behind me, "The heck?"

"Woah, sorry, I was getting bored with Zayn and Ni downstairs so I thought I could watch you guys fuck but obviously you aren't so I'm kinda disappointed," Louis said as he took a seat beside Liam.

"He's telling me our story," Liam said looking at Louis as he tossed him a pillow which Louis took gratefully.

"Again?" Louis whined as he kept hugging the pillow Liam tossed to him.

"Well, we never really finished it so.." I trailed off.

"Okay then mind if I listen in?" Louis asked with a big smile as he turned from Liam to me for an answer.

I was about to say no when Liam said, "Sure, why not? You're in some of it!" Louis clapped his hands at this as he waited intently for me to continue and having no choice, I looked back down at my journal to read on.

*******


	13. Game Night

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Louis said as he eyed my outfit.

I was wearing a green dress shirt and a dark green tie with my hair sleeked back with more gel than usual. My kahki pants hung loosely around my legs as I tucked my dress shirt into it with a belt which was tighter than I usually wore them along with my brown dress shoes and let's not forget my newly wiped eyeglasses which I was actually very proud of so I was kind of upset that Louis didn't like it.

"I really like this outfit," I frowned as he walked over to me in disgust.

"This won't do, you are going to the first game of the season!" Louis grimaced, "This," he gestured to my outfit as he shook his head, "This will not do!"

"B-but," I stuttered but before I could argue, Louis was pushing me into my walk-in closet as he flinged random clothes towards me while he screamed at me to try it on. I felt terrorized but I had no choice so I did what I was told.

After what felt like hours but which were actually a mere few minutes, Louis finally settled on an outfit. Now, I was wearing tight dark pants which hugged my private parts to the point it felt like I was going to explode, a loose white shirt and a pair of brown boots which I'd often wear during the winter and I tried to reason with Louis about the boots but he wouldn't hear it. He also made me lose the glasses and forced me to wear contacts and also washed my hair again saying that my hair looked so much better without so much gel which I again tried to debate about but he again dismissed me.

Louis hummed as he eyed me from head to toe nodding once, "I'm a miracle worker," he praised himself as he shoved my brown sling bag towards me along with Liam's letterman jacket.

"Yeah, I think my dick hates you now," I huffed, "My pants are too tight," I whined as I put on Liam's letterman jacket.

"Well, if you want to be worthy of being called Liam's boyfriend you got to look the part right?" he said thoughtful as he took his own bag and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"With you dummy, duh," Louis said as he rolled his eyes pushing me out of my room.

"But I thought you didn't like those kinds of things?" I asked as we passed the maids while Louis continued to push me until we got out of the house and in front of his new red sports car which his parents bought him for valentines day, "Think about your bum!"

I heard him laugh as he got in the car starting it, "Well I heard Malik and Horan were playing tonight," this caused me to roll my eyes as I got into the car causing Louis to look at me oddly, "Hey, you're not the only one who has needs," he said and I didn't really have a good enough come back to that.

***

When Louis and I got there, it was nothing like i've ever seen before. There were so many people and the loud noise almost made my head explode since I wasn't used to this rowdiness. Louis and I took seats on the vacant bleachers where a lot of people were wearing shirts sporting our school's logo. It made me proud that I was wearing Liam's jacket because even though I was a nerd, I knew he was our team's star player and every time someone would look my way, I'd smile shyly knowing that they'd look at me as well since not a lot of people were able to date Liam Payne and be able to flaunt it.

"Told you I'm a miracle worker," Louis muttered in my ear as a bunch of girls looked at me then giggled as they whispered among themselves.

"Huh?" I looked at Louis confused who only met my gaze with a smirk.

As we sat down the bleachers, the players from opposing teams started to warm up in the field doing some stretching and ball passes to each other. It was nice to see their dedication since I thought you only see these kinds of things in movies and professional sports but I guess I was wrong.

"Harry I think you have to get down there," Louis shouted rather loudly as the crowd continued to cheer and chatter among themselves. He pointed to the field where girls in letterman jackets ran to players who I assumed were there boyfriends. They began to talk, hug and even kiss which caused loud cheers from the crowd. While everyone had some girl to hug, there was Liam with a frown on his face as he looked up at the crowd trying to look for me... At least I think he was. As I stared, Louis nudged my arm which made me turn to him in utter confusion, he mouthed the word 'go' as he gave me push to get down the field.

I took in deep breaths as I walked down the stairs, the heavy beating of my heart was loud and if it was possible for my ribcage to break, it would have broken right now from the my heavy and fast heart beat plus the anxiety I was feeling at that moment. When I stepped onto the field, the bright lights impaired my vision for a moment causing me to place a hand over my face and after a few seconds when I lowered my hand, Liam's teammates were looking at me which made me insecure. Every step I took made me feel nervous and as I took a few more steps into the field, I kept my gaze on the grass as it brushed against my boots to avoid the obvious stares people were giving me.

After a few more steps, I felt strong hands on my arms which caused me to look up to meet Liam's gaze. I saw his eyes widen a bit as he looked at me, rather longer than he usually did which made me look away in embarrassment.

"Ugly?" I muttered feeling insecure of my new appearance.

I felt him tilt my head to look at him again, "More of beautiful, gorgeous and perfect," he replied rather breathlessly which made me smile shyly up at him.

The crowd was loud, louder when I felt Liam's big hands cup my face, "Kiss for good luck?" He asked and without answer I fluttered my eyes closed pressing my lips against his.

I heard cheers and boos from the crowd watching us causing me to feel uneasy but as I felt Liam hold onto my face without any intention of letting me go, I slowly gave in as I wrapped my arms around his neck, proud to be there in front of everyone kissing him knowing that at the end of the day, what people thought was just noise that didn't really matter.

***

"I am a miracle worker," Louis said very satisfied as he sighed.

"Well, he was beautiful the way he was," Liam muttered as he looked at me with a smile.

I kept the look Louis did that day and I never changed ever since because realizing it now, putting a lot of gel in my hair was bad for my curls. Liam liked my curls so I had no problem keeping my hair as it was since he liked it so much plus the tight pants and boots made him aggressive which I really liked.

"Awww how sweet," Louis cooed causing me to blush a bit.

I cleared my throat as I turned the next page, blushing brighter as Liam and Louis laughed at me and my suddenly red face.

*******


	14. Irrational

"So you're saying he wants you to meet his parents?" Louis asked with a spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

"Well.. He wants me to but then again he said he doesn't think he's ready for something as big as that," I replied whilst scribbling through my history notes.

It has been a while since the first game of the season and after what seemed like years of always finishing last, our school team was finally getting somewhere. Some say the winning streak was because of Horan's irish luck but some say it was because of Malik's looks but people mostly thought it was because Liam always seemed to be focused enough to outsmart every single one of his opponents which was all because of his new lover and said lover was me.

"Well he's kind of the school heartthrob, it's a shame he's gay," Louis pointed out, "I bet girls are quite angry with you especially that tan looking girl with the trouty mouth," he continued. I hummed as I tried to think of who Louis was implying to then frowned when I couldn't remember who she was.

"Which girl are we talking about here again?" I asked. I felt dumb for asking but Liam hasn't dated anyone in a while so I couldn't really remember.

Louis raised an eyebrow at me before sighing, "Sophia Smith you know, the captain of those cheerleaders." The face of a beautiful but enraged girl flashed before my eyes making me shiver slightly at the power she possessed.

"It was a long time ago plus she's dating that.. Guy right?" I told Louis partly hopeful. I didn't want any trouble especially with people like Sophia Smith since I knew I didn't have a chance against them.. Well now I kind of did.

"She's queen bee around here.. You know how high schools stick to stereotypes," Louis said as he took another spoonful of pudding and ate it rather happily.

"But.. It's not like I had a choice," I frowned as I bit my lip in frustration, "I didn't ask for this to happen... It just did," I huffed as I closed my notebook then covered my face in sudden frustration.

"Tell 'her' that but odds are that she won't listen to you," he continued, "Not even if you say it in the simplest and most valid way possible," Louis said as he placed the spoon down and took his bottle of water to drink it.

"She's that irrational?" I uncovered my face to look at Louis who shrugged as he took a drink of water.

"That basically means i'm fucked," I covered my face again groaning slightly. My head hurt at what Louis just said, Liam's ex would actually try to destroy me just because she wanted Liam back for more fame or for whatever bitch reason she had. It was pathetic if she ever did do it but this was high school and she can do whatever she wanted.. Even ruin people's lives.

***

"So that's basically how you do it," i concluded as I placed the pen down to look at Liam's amazed expression.

"It's that easy?" He smiled at me and when I nodded, he went on to scribble down the answers to the other problems on his worksheet.

Even after we officially got together, I still tutored Liam because I wanted both of us to graduate especially since my valedictorian status was being threatened by the principal if I didn't do this. Unlike before however, I enjoyed spending time with Liam since he exerted a lot more effort especially if I promised him a kiss or two after he'd finish a worksheet.

"Harry?" Liam asked after a while. My gaze was on my science book as I tried to focus, drowsiness taking the best of me as I rested my head on my palm while I read the same sentence for what seemed like the nth time.

"Yes Liam?" I looked to him, meeting his questioning gaze.

"I've been wanting to ask you something," He muttered as he sat up right on the chair he was sitting on. My expression turned into a sort of confusion as I looked at him.

"What is it then babe?" I leaned against the backrest of the chair while I waited for Liam's response. I bit my lip as the last word escaped my lips, I knew Liam noticed since his frown turned into a smile. I tried to ignore it but fuck, I couldn't.

"Well it's about the school dance.." Liam started and I kinda knew where this was going now.

"What about it?" I asked trying to sound calm while my heart leaped a few times getting nervous at every second. He was going to ask me to be his date and I wasn't ready, I never even thought I'd go to something like a dance. This was all so sudden!

"You know how girls need to ask guys to go this year?" He muttered as he lowered his gaze.

Fuck no.

"Y-yeah," My face fell at that knowing it wasn't the invitation I was expecting.

"Well Sophia asked me to be her date and I wanted to refuse but she said it would be going as friends because she missed me," he reasoned as he placed a hand over mine. I pulled said hand away and shook my head.

"Well then, have fun with her," I said dryly as I stood up to stuff all my things in my backpack.

"Harry.." Liam sighed as he stood up as well, "You know that you're the one I want."

"Apparently not enough," I said before slinging my bag on my shoulder as I walked briskly out of the library.

"Harry please," Liam pleaded as he caught up with me, "Please listen," he said as he held onto my arm tightly. I tried to push him away but he was too strong so I was left to stand there whilst wishing for him to let me go.

"Look, go to the dance with your fucking girlfriend.. I don't care," I scowled, my other hand trying to loosen his grip on my arm.

"She isn't my girlfriend.." He sighed deeply, "...you're my boyfriend Harry, don't you trust me?" He asked while I kept trying to loosen his grip on my arm but then stopped when he let go of me.

"I do," I shrugged. I kept my gaze down on my perfectly shined black shoes.

"Then why are you being so irrational about this?" He asked as I heard the frustration in his voice.

"Irrational?" I scoffed as I looked up at him, "You're the one being irrational, Liam!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Who in the fucking right mind would accept a date with an ex when he's already taken?" I said, brows furrowing in anger as I looked up at Liam who kept his gaze down.

"You know what?" I started, "Fuck you, I am done with this," I turned to my heel and almost made a run out of it.

Liam didn't follow me however and I didn't know if I was glad or upset about it. I was in pain and as much as I wanted to stop the tears from falling, it was proving to be difficult especially since my heart felt like it was being torn into pieces.

***

"The hell Liam," Louis growled as he looked at Liam who raised his hands in defeat.

"I know, i'm sorry!" Liam frowned as he looked away from Louis' angry gaze.

"Come on, this is all in the past," I said while I looked at them quite amused, "Plus you got revenge Lou if you can still remember."

"Oh yes I did!" Louis grinned triumphantly.

"God don't tell me you wrote that in," Liam said covering his face.

"Yes I did," I grinned causing another groan from him.

*******


	15. Promises and Priorities

"Are you serious?" Louis said quite astonished, "I told you Sophia was out to ruin your relationship!"

I frowned as I looked down at my cold and clammy fingers, "Well she only asked Liam and he readily agreed," I huffed, "Liam didn't say anything about her forcing him to go so it was a voluntary choice."

"Did you check if he was hypnotized?" Louis asked and I immediately shook my head while keeping my head down.

"I doubt he was," I replied. The usual glint in Liam's eyes and the way he acted weren't off in any way. I should know since I've been watching him for a- I meant I've been 'observing' him for a while for educational purposes.

Louis and I were in his balcony enjoying a cup of tea and some freshly baked cookies I made. It was a weekend which meant that I could be rid of Liam and his clingy arms. Arms which I would love to be man-handled b- No. Fuck.

"Still, Liam should have consulted you before agreeing to something like that," Louis said as he took his cup of tea that was on the table, "He's spoken for and he should know that he has limits."

"But Lou," I sighed deeply, "Don't you think I'm being irrational about this? I mean, he said it was just some friendly date."

"How could it be? You know Sophia is running for queen and Liam is like some accessory she is using to have a better chance of winning plus why would Liam agree to go with her when he has a boyfriend who he should be asking to the dance?" Louis said as he took a sip of his tea.

"I.. He said girls were supposed to be asking guys out this year," I muttered which earned a chuckle from Louis.

"Bullshit," he spat as he set his tea cup down, "I am a member of that fucking organizing team and even after the final meeting we had, we didn't say anything about girls being the ones to ask guys out this year."

I looked up to meet Louis' gaze with a frown, "Since when were you part of that organizing committee?"

"Since you started dating Liam," he said while taking a cookie from the tray, "I got bored and I couldn't just bother you and Liam while you guys were on one of your sexcapades."

"Sexcapades?" I asked and tried to comprehend what that meant.

"Yeah, the whole school thinks you guys have a lot of sex especially during lunch break because you both magically disappear," Louis said while animatedly raising his hands to wiggle his fingers at the word 'magically.'

"As if! I would never give in just because he forced me to date him,"I said as I took my own cup of tea. I took a sip before looking back at Louis who kept his eyes on me, "What?"

"Don't tell me you haven't fantasized about it," he said causing me to blush as I shook my head, "Not even once when you wank?"

"Woah Lou, STOP," I said as I covered my ears. I was very shy and the fact that my best friend was asking me such inappropriate questions didn't do well for my self-esteem.

"Was just asking," Louis hummed as he took another cookie from the tray, "I wouldn't feel too embarrassed if someone asked me that because it's normal to have urges right?"

"Louis can you not?" I huffed as I ruffled my hair back quite annoyed, "I ended it okay, it's over."

"Then let me do something about it," Louis replied as he kept munching on his cookie.

"Don't say something like that so nonchalantly," I said quite astonished, "Liam Payne is popular and so is his slut of a girlfriend, you can't win against them!"

"Tell you what," Louis said as he stood up to take his bag, "Be as pretty as you can be for the dance... hire a fucking professional if you have to," Louis said which just confused the hell out of me.

"What good would that do?" I asked still quite confused.

"Trust me honey, it will set my plan into action," Louis muttered as he left for violin practice.

I wasn't able to retort as Louis made a quick escape to the music room while being escorted by one of his many maids. I took it as my cue to leave which was what I usually did when Louis had violin practice. He was always cranky and hot-headed when it came to it and broke things in the process. I pitied the various instruments, paintings and furniture in that room but I was more scared for my life so I fled. It came as a big surprise that Louis didn't quit violin lessons when I knew he hated it but his parents requested it which may be the reason why he puts up with it.

Louis' parents were quite neglectful but since Louis was smart and continued to top the ranks of the school, they didn't find any problems as to their actions which hurt Louis since his parents would always support his sisters but never him. There was once a time Louis came to my house crying over it but ever since that day, we came into a silent agreement that we were never to speak of it which seemed like quite a relief to Louis.

These violin lessons were tasked to Louis at what seemed like a joke his parents said but Louis took it to heart and had violin lessons ever since then. He did surprisingly well but his impatience always took the best of him which explained the furniture casualities.

***

Before I knew it, the weekend had already ended and I was bound for school as usual. I came to realize that I dumped Liam out of anger but I knew my anger was justified but then again I should have trusted him and I did but I didn't trust Sophia Smith, not one bit.

"Harry," I didn't need to look to see who the man was. I placed all the books I needed for the day and closed my locker shut without glancing at him.

"What do you want Liam?" I asked as I passed him as I started to walk, quickening my pace. I didn't want to be around Liam right now nor did I want him talking to me. He frustrated me and no matter how irrational I was being, it hurt and I didn't understand why it fucking hurt too much.

"I want to talk but we won't be able to if you keep walking so fast!" I heard Liam grunt as I pushed through the other students that were going about their day.

"That's the thing.. I don't want to talk," I spat as I continued my pace not chancing a glance on Liam.

"Jesus fucking Christ Harry, stop!" Liam screamed out irritably as he grabbed onto my arm. I tried to pull away but of course he was too strong for me. I suddenly felt him drag me farther away from the crowd and I couldn't help but lower my gaze as people turned to look at me while whispering among themselves. I felt my cheeks turn into a shade of crimson because I hated attention and hate it more so because Liam was to blame for it.

Liam stopped pulling on my arm when we were at the back building where no one could see us. The place was practically deserted as I heard the bell ring which meant that class has already begun. It was the first time I was going to be late for class and it shook me up quite a bit.

"Liam we're late for class, can't this wait?" I muttered as I kept my backpack slung on one arm.

"No it can't," he replied. I suddenly felt Liam push me up against the wall and it made me freeze from where I stood, "Look at me, Harry."

I shook my head as I kept my gaze down, "You're just going to feed me lies."

Liam chuckled at this as he lifted my chin, "Listen babe, if you don't look at me now i'll be forced to take desperate measures," he said as he whispered huskily in my ear. I couldn't help but blush as a small whine escaped my lips, the grip I had on the sling on my bag tightening.

"I... You want to go out with Sophia Smith," I concluded as I met his gaze. 

"This is why I wanted to talk," Liam sighed, "I told her I won't go with her anymore."

"Why not?" I countered a bit confused but for some reason my heart made a silent leap at Liam's statement.

"Because my boyfriend doesn't want me to," Liam smiled as he pinched my cheek.

"You.. I.. Sorry," I slumped my shoulders in defeat and embarrassement. I really liked Liam and the way I acted was irrational. I admit and now he turned down the hottest girl in campus which no guy would ever do. I felt stupid and I just wanted to kick myself.

"It's fine I mean, you're far more important to me than she ever will be," Liam reassured me as he lifted both my hands to his lips. I bit my lower lip as I felt him press his lips over them and couldn't help but whine as he continued.

"Liam we're late for class," I muttered as I moved my hands away from his grasp.

"Fine but we're okay... right?" he asked hopefully. I couldn't help but smile as our gazes met and I nodded once which made Liam sigh in obvious relief. I thought that was the end of our discussion until I felt him press me against the wall kissing my lips softly. I felt like I could have melted when he continued to kiss me, his warmth radiating all over me as he wrapped his arms tightly... protectively around me.

Whoever was right or wrong didn't matter it seemed and I really liked it that way. I also liked the fact that Liam didn't want to let me go because it wouldn't be the same and I would be quite upset if he did.

***

"So we're still on at prom right, Liam?" Sophia asked irritably as she kept her arms crossed. She eyed Liam as she continued to pace in front of him, her heels clacking loudly which was irritating Liam quite a bit, "You promised to help me become queen!"

Sophia demanded Liam to come to the football field locker room after practice to try and change his mind. Liam already refused to meet her but the annoyed queen bee wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I did but it doesn't mean we have to go together! Harry doesn't-" Liam started but was interrupted by Sophia's irritated squeal.

"Harry this! Harry that! I don't care!" she screamed as she pointed a finger at Liam, "I thought you didn't back down on your promises! You're such a liar!" Sophia said as she stopped her foot.

"I can't go against what my boyfriend wants!" Liam said as he tried to reason with the enraged girl in front of him.

"Fine then Liam," Sophia spat, "If anything happens to your boyfriend remember that you'll be to blame."

"Touch him and I won't hesitate to beat you up," Liam muttered as he left Sophia not really wanting to hear any more of what she had to say.

***

"I can't wait for my revenge!" Louis said as he laughed his 'evil laugh' which didn't convince either Liam and I.

"Well it's a few more pages before prom Lou," I chuckle as I flipped the page to Louis' proud revenge plot.

"Oh well, I was the star of this entry," Louis said as he sat up, "I'm amazing."

"Well you are Harry's besfriend Lou," Liam laughed as he shook his head. Liam knew Louis was just trying to be funny and he enjoyed it a lot. It was one of the many reasons they became closer than I expected.

"One question though," Louis said, "Why the hell did you date Sophia in the first place mate?" Louis asked as he rolled on his back laying in bed.

"Well I needed a trophy and yeah, it was a big mistake," Liam said shaking his head, "She was a piece of work and she screamed at me everyday."

"Glad you found Harry then," Louis replied as they both averted their gazes on me which caused me to blush.

"Definitely," Liam smiled and while I kept my gaze down, I still couldn't help but smile brightly as I turned the page to read on.

*******


	16. Prom Jitters

The next few days were filled of the prom jitters. There were fliers, sashes, random prom announcements, prom gowns and talk about who will be King and Queen this year. Of course many of the cheerleaders like Perrie Edwards and Eleanor Calder are in the running for Queen and have been handing out random small treats and even dollar bills to score a vote or two.

Winning Prom Queen seemed to be a big thing in this school and honestly, some people were going way too overboard with it. It felt kinda like Student Council Elections minus the responsibilities with the additional senior year bragging rights. However most running Queens had Kings to match except Sophia Smith.

Sophia Smith unlike Perrie Edwards and Eleanor Calder had the whole student body tied around her finger. She was like the modern Regina George with a troutier mouth. Hey don't hate on me, I've heard girls from all around the school taking a hit on Sophia's lips. I never really looked though since she never even acknowledged my existence nor did I ever really want to look at her.

My driver stopped the limosine in front of the school gates where Sophia along with her two sidekicks Eleanor and Perrie stood and it seemed like after years of being neglected by Sophia Smith, I was finally going to get the recognition which I really didn't want.

As the driver opened the door, I stepped outside as I slung my backpack on my shoulder. I stood in front of the limosine unmoving before the driver bid farewell and drove away for the morning.

I took a long deep breath as I kept my gaze down and started walking towards the school gates, I could already hear the clacking of Sophia's heel which actually made me nervous at every step I took. I chose not to look up just in case she glared at me. I suddenly caught the familiar strong scent of women's perfume which made my nose wrinkle but I kept walking in the hopes that she'd ignore me.

"Harry!" I heard a scream behind me. The voice caused me to turn, a frown evident on my face as Louis rushed to my side, "Aye lad I got us coffee well tea for me," he grinned, handing me a cup of hot coffee. It was from starbucks which was typical of Louis so early in the morning, "I would have gotten you that smoothie you loved so much but it was too early and I think you'd prefer getting your fix."

I couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Lou, I actually forgot my coffee this morning," the anxiety I felt suddenly vanished as Louis and I passed Sophia who made a loud whine which neither Louis and I gave any attention to.

While we continued to walk, I exhaled a deep breath knowing that Louis clearly saved me from a confrontation with Sophia, "Thanks for saving me Lou," I smiled, turning my gaze on him as we entered the already crowded hallways.

"Well, that's what best friends are for right?" he met my gaze smiling, "After all, hags like Sophia Smith like it when her prey is weak and defenseless."

"Wow isn't that kind of harsh?" I asked, frowning slightly as I stopped in front of my locker.

"Nah, everyone knows she uses people," Louis said, opening his own locker which was right beside mine, "No one really likes her but puts up with her shit because she's gorgeous and rich."

"Wow, well that says a lot about people," I huffed, opening my locker as well and took the books I needed for the day.

"Superficial imbeciles that you'd mistake for plastic bags," Louis laughed, slinging his backpack on his shoulders.

As Louis and I continued to walk, I suddenly felt someone sling an arm around my shoulder and of course even without looking I knew who it was, "Morning Liam," I muttered, turning to him who smiled as he kissed my cheek. I blushed at this action and blushed a brighter shade of red when he started to laugh.

"You should probably wipe your glasses," Liam smiled, "They look kind of fogged."

"That's how he usually reacts when he sees a hot guy in front of him," Louis pointed out as he kept his eyes forward, completely ignoring me as I glared at him.

"Oh, well that's pretty cute," Liam commented, his arm still around my shoulders keeping me close to him. I grunted at this as I looked away quite annoyed at both of them.

The bell rang a few minutes later and I was quite relieved since Liam and Louis started talking about football and while Louis enjoyed the sport, I surely didn't. Louis pretended not to care about football but from the way he talked to Liam, I saw a sparkle in Louis' eyes that I've never seen in a while. I was happy to see that Louis finally had someone to enthuse about his love for football but for some reason the way he talked to Liam seemed too natural and it felt so wrong to me.

A jock and a nerd talking about football, wow this is something I've never seen before. Then again, Liam was dating me and I was a nerd too so this is quite different as well. I didn't know what was happening but I guess I could try and get used to it.

I suddenly remembered the studying Liam and I had to do and with prom coming soon, we had to cover a lot.

***

"Sophia you can't just do that!" Perrie sobbed, trying desperately to take the folder in Sophia's hands.

Sophia was able to find embarrassing photos of Perrie when she was still a freshman which she was using to bribe Perrie into helping her. They were at the back building and it had already been an hour since classes ended. The trio were supposed to head home until Sophia grabbed Perrie by her hair while Eleanor helplessly followed.

"Yes I can and I will," Sophia replied smug, the folder she had held over her head while Perrie desperately tried to take it.

Soph isn't this being a little too drastic," Eleanor commented, leaning against the wall as she frowned, "Perrie's our friend after all. We can find another way to get Liam to take you."

"Well she isn't being a friend to me right now," she scowled, turning to Eleanor glaring at her, "Besides, I bet everyone would love to see these pictures of you, Pezz," Sophia smirked, turning back to Perrie.

"Please no," Perrie begged, continuing to cry as she stood in front of Sophia, "This isn't fair."

Eleanor then took a deep breath as she walked over to Perrie and held onto her who sobbed on Eleanor's shoulder, "Listen, I've got a better idea which doesn't involve hurting Perrie."

"Oh do you now?" Sophia raised an eyebrow, the folder still tight in her grasp as she lowered it to her side.

"Yes so please listen to me," Eleanor replied, "We'll need a few friends and some time.. I'll help you get what you want Sophia."

"Before the prom?" Sophia asked, still contemplating if she were to trust Eleanor's words or not.

"Yes before the prom," Eleanor assured her, Perrie suddenly slipping causing Eleanor to hold onto her tighter, "Please Sophia, winning Prom Queen isn't as important as losing a friend."

Sophia laughed at this statement, "Are you insane El?" she spat, "Being Prom Queen is everything and the only reason why you think like that is because neither of you have a shot of winning it against me."

Eleanor glared at Sophia's arrogance, "You claim to be gorgeous but your personality is far from that."

"My face is all I will ever need," Sophia smiled, turning to her heel, "Now do whatever it is and convince Liam or else I release these pictures and trash you in the process as well El."

Sophia left shortly after that with Perrie still crying on Eleanor's shoulder. Eleanor was quite angry at Sophia and what measures she was willing to take just to be crowned Prom Queen. She however, had to actually find a way for Liam to say yes which meant she had to actually talk to Louis again which was bound to be painful.

***

"What the fuck, you knew about the whole mean girls conversation?" Louis gasped.

I shook my head as I chuckled, "I didn't at the time, El only told me a few months ago."

"But she's my ex!" Louis whined, causing a laugh from Liam.

"Come on Lou, she's nice," Liam chuckled, patting Louis' back.

"Still my ex!" Louis pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on guys, let's not talk about Lou and his heterosexual relationship," I teased, causing a growl from Louis.

"I said I was bi!" Louis reasoned, "There's nothing wrong with me dating her right?"

"And now you're dating Mr. Malik," Liam mused, tapping on his chin.

"Yeah and I'm quite happy with Mr. Malik," Louis smiled, nodding once. Louis really loved Zayn and it was quite a surprise as to how they fell for each other. I had it all in my journal so I'd be able to go over it after the next few chapters.

"Well babe what are you waiting for?" Liam asked, humming as he looked at me after my sudden pause.

"Oh yes, let's continue," I smiled, turning the page.

*******


	17. Lies

"Louis please," Eleanor pleaded, her long locks cascaded down her face as she ran her fingers through it.

Eleanor had promised Sophia that she would find a way to convince Liam to be her date and she wouldn't be able to do it without Louis' help.

"No," Louis said, turning his back on the brunette while he pretended to look at one of the framed paintings of flowers with much interest, "Harry is my bestfriend, get the fuck out of here," he said quite rudely before he could stop himself.

"Lou come on," Eleanor sighed, trying to reason with the firecracker of an ex the man in front of her was, "If Sophia doesn't get what she wants, Perrie get humiliated in front of the whole student body!"

Louis had to cackle at that, "Why would I care about you whores anyway?"

"Because Perrie is your 'friend,' " Eleanor reiterated, shaking her head at Louis' irrationality although she couldn't really blame him after what she, herself had done to Louis.

"She hasn't been my friend since she got her glasses and braces off," Louis replied, his back still to Eleanor as he started to walk.

"But she was still your friend!" Eleanor huffed, walking briskly as to catch up to Louis, "You know she had issues with that."

"Still not my problem," Louis sing-songed, stopping my the door as he opened it for Eleanor, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

Eleanor stepped out the door with a frown, "Lou, please you're my only hope," she pleaded, "Sophia isn't bluffing about this and you know that if those pictures get out, Perrie might drown back into depression."

Louis didn't reply to this, his mind and heart at a stale mate knowing that he'd have to pick a side since choosing both would not be an option.

"Please Louis," Eleanor said again, "Tell Harry the truth, he'd understand."

Louis blinked a few times before meeting Eleanor's anxious gaze, "I'll see what I can do," Louis replied, causing Eleanor's face to brighten clasping her hands together. She was to hug Louis but then again, that would have been awkward so she stayed where she stood.

"I'll talk to you later then?" Eleanor smiled, turning around to step down the marble stone steps of Louis' manor.

Louis didn't answer her and just waved as Eleanor left. He didn't know how long he stood there but it lasted more than he should have and it didn't take long for Louis to realize that he was still quite smitten.

***

"What are you going to do pal? That's your job! That's your fucking job you fucking loser! That's your fucking job!" Louis screamed, scolding his gardener who cut the rose bushes way shorter than necessary.

For some reason Louis has been quite hot-headed lately and I didn't understand why. I tried to ask him about it but he'd shrug it off saying I was insane.

"Is Louis going to be alright?" Liam asked, quite concerned about the demeanor of his new friend.

After a while, Louis had come to accept Liam as a friend which came as a surprise. Then again, the bond they had for football really did it for some reason. Every time you'd look at them, you'd think they were childhood friends because the way they could relate to each other was very impressive.

"Yeah, he's just in a bad mood," I turned to Liam with a frown, "But have you finished reading our history assignment?" I asked to revert the topic. It was proving to be difficult however, since Louis' voice was so loud and anyone would be able to hear him screaming from afar.

"Yep," Liam replied, closing the book on the table, "So maybe we can go out for some coffee?" He suggested, slowly taking my hand in his, "Just the two of us?"

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," I beamed, giving his hand a squeeze as I kept my gaze on his.

"Oi you two!" Louis spat, causing my hand to part with Liam's, "The hell are you two talking about?" he asked, walking towards us while the gardener stayed where he was.

"Lou, we were just talking," Liam chuckled, "You should relax, nobody's doing anything to piss you off."

"Yeah Lou," I agreed, looking at Louis skeptically, "What is with you these days?"

"Listen I changed my mind," Louis countered as he stood 5'9 feet high with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Liam asked, a chuckle escaping his lips as he glanced at me then at Louis quite amused.

"You know what I mean," Louis replied, pointing a finger at Liam, "You, you're not allowed to see Harry anymore."

"What?!" Liam and I said in chorus, "Why the hell would you suddenly decide that?" Liam asked, anger obvious in his tone. He stood up to face Louis with a scowl on his face while I sat there quite baffled.

"Because you 'secretly' invited Sophia to the prom!" Louis accused, causing a snort from Liam.

"As if, I'd never do that to Harry," he said, "Besides, I already turned her down."

"Oh really, then what's this?" Louis asked, taking his phone out of his pocket. He then pressed the screen a few times before turning it to Liam and I.

It was an instagram post by Sophia that comprised of two prom tickets held onto her long manicured nails with the caption 'Thanks Liam, I'll gladly be your Prom Queen! 


	18. Eleanor

"So Liam said yes?" Eleanor asked, looking at Louis expectantly. Louis shook his head however, causing her to frown, "But I thought were going to figure this out?" She asked, strain evident in her voice as she looked at Louis who kept his gaze down.

"It isn't that easy, El," he muttered, sighing deeply, "Harry and Liam are suddenly quite sure of what they have so I can't seem to break them."

"Well think of something or else Perrie is going down," Eleanor sighed, running her fingers through her long brunette hair, "This is all so stressful!"

Eleanor again came knocking on Louis' doorstep hoping that he had convinced Liam to take Sophia to the prom. She even went all the way and bought the tickets herself just to put out the fire that Sophia was threatening to start. Perrie was really fragile and it took a while before she actually got over her depression so this was a big thing. Eleanor didn't know why Sophia stooped so low just to have Liam as a date but then again, Sophia wasn't a normal girl and was blinded by her father's money and her booming popularity.

"You're telling me, I had to lie about all that shit," Louis muttered, massaging his suddenly aching nape.

The stress was weighing on Louis too and because both he and Eleanor needed some time to talk, he invited Eleanor in for tea which was why they were both seated by the balcony, taking generous sips of their tea.

"Lie? Didn't I tell you to ask Harry instead?" Eleanor gasped, shaking her head at the sudden revelation.

"Oi don't look so surprised, you know Harry won't allow it," He started, "You should have seen how butt hurt he got before Liam rejected Sophia's invite."

Eleanor laughed as she grazed her fingers over her lipstick-tainted lips, "Wow, tell me again why you're bashing on your friend in front of me?"

"I say it how I see it," Louis smirked, "I think you're a manipulative bitch but still, here we are."

Eleanor raised her eyebrow at the sudden snide comment, "Well well, you never change do you?"

"Don't think I ever will," Louis replied smugly, his eyes on Eleanor who only shook her head as she forced out a laugh.

"Whatever, just get it done," she replied, standing from the chair she was sitting on.

Louis chanced a glance at Eleanor but did not walk her out the door since it wasn't really in his nature to escort exes out the door although, Eleanor was the only ex Louis had. Louis was a gentleman and as much as he still liked Eleanor, he chose not to be too taken by her. He was still hurt and nothing will change what was written in the past.

***

"It doesn't make any sense," I huffed, looking down at my unappetizing lunch, "What is with Lou these days?"

Liam shrugged at this statement, taking a mouthful of spaghetti while I watched him in awe, "Boy, you sure love to eat," I laughed, causing a frown from the man sitting in front of me.

Liam and I were at the school cafeteria for once and it was more pleasant than I thought it would be since no one has really called us names or given us snide remarks since we sat down. Maybe it was because Liam and his team were suddenly winning games and were actually the favorite to be champion this year or then again maybe not.

"What can I say?" He said, beaming at me, "A man's gotta eat."

I couldn't help but chuckle at what he said as I took a napkin to wipe it over Liam's spaghetti-stained mouth, "He sure does but I'm pretty sure he's more of a boy than a man."

Liam frowned at this, "I am a man!" He practically whined, causing a laugh from me. Boy, was Liam adorable, hot but incredibly adorable, he was almost like a big teddy bear. I felt so lucky to have him and as much as everything seemed too good to be true, I was actually starting to believe that this could actually be a reality.

"Well well well," said a disgusted brunette who 'coincidentally' was Sophia, "It's so cute of you to take nerd here to lunch," she spat, making me lower my gaze in fear.

"I don't appreciate you talking about my boyfriend like that," Liam replied, quite threateningly as he stayed seated beside me, his hand finding mine under the table. Liam's action made me even more nervous and damn, I felt screwed somehow.

"Oh?" Sophia said, raising an eyebrow, "Well i'm sorry but you're still taking me to prom."

"No," Liam replied, standing his ground with a smug expression, "What are you going to do Sophia?"

The question made Sophia's eye twitch, "So you're saying you'll let Perrie get humiliated in this cafeteria now?" She asked, almost in a hushed voice. The crowd was drawing in now and as Liam and Sophia continued to talk, I couldn't help but get anxious as I glanced up to watch them.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Liam asked, confusion in his face as he looked at Sophia.

Sophia scoffed at Liam, looking at him as if he was some idiot, "Eleanor said she told you!" She screamed, starting to get frantic as Liam stood up, "You are going to take me to prom or else!"

"Or else what?" Liam challenged, the smug look still on his face as he eyed Sophia knowing that she had nothing to throw against him.

Sophia smirked, taking an envelope from her bag and waving it around, "Or else this.." She was about to open the envelope when Louis came out of nowhere and made a leap to it, grabbing the parchment away from Sophia's grasps.

People gasped at Louis' sudden appearance and as he took a stand by Liam, he couldn't help but smile, "Well Soph, looks like the jig is up," his gaze averted from a very angry Sophia to a very pleased Eleanor who held onto a very relieved Perrie.

"What the hell are you saying?" Liam asked, glaring at Louis quite confused.

"You see Li, Sophia was blackmailing Eleanor and Perrie to get you to be her date for the prom," he started, "But now it's all over."

"Or is it?" Sophia smirked, taking another envelope in hand. The action caused gasps from the anticipating crowd as everyone waited. I suddenly felt a pang in my chest that I couldn't explain but kept my lips pursed as I lowered my gaze.

"What are you going on about?" Liam growled, determined to keep Sophia in line. It didn't matter that she was a girl, she was hurting people and that didn't set well with him.

"Oh Liam, you should know by now...." Sophia smirked as she took out a number of papers flinging in out to the direction of the crowd around us. I didn't know what they were until I picked out a stray paper that flew in front of me while people gasped and gossiped around us. I expected it to be Perrie but my eyes went wide seeing a very fat child with glasses printed on the paper. There were about four shots in the picture with the same girl zoomed in to pronounce her obvious obesity and I could only frown as I saw the doodle on the lower portion of the paper that said 'Fat Eleanor.'

"I always have a back up plan," she giggled, giving Liam a wink before turning around to face her fake friends.

I suddenly heard laughing which made me look up to see Eleanor looking around as she tried to keep strong and her tears in. It seemed to be getting hard on her as more and more people realized who the girl in the picture was. After a few moments, Eleanor went running, her tears betraying her as people taunted her as she passed. I felt bad for her knowing that being a mean girl with a high reputation meant a lot to her and it didn't rake a genius to figure our that her ego is most probably crushed.

I turned to Liam who stood beside me with an evident frown on his face, "What are we going to do?" I whispered, as I glanced over at Sophia enjoying the humiliation she put Eleanor into. Liam didn't respond as I watched Him take a step towards Sophia and was stopped by Louis who blocked him from taking a step closer.

"Walk away," Louis whispered, "I have a better idea and by the time I'm done, this bitch won't know what hit her."

At that, Liam gave Sophia a cold stare as she kept giggling with her posse who seemed to like the idea of not being bullied or insulted for a change and were praising Sophia for what she did. Ass lickers, that's what they were.

***

Liam, Louis and I made our way down the hallway to our next class and while K tried to keep up with their fast pace, I couldn't help but breathe loudly at the tension surrounding us, "Guys please slow down," I begged, "I can't keep up!" My pleas were heard but I saw no concern from them as I took a few long breaths, leaning against the wall.

"You better be right Tomlinson," Liam replied suddenly, "Eleanor's my friend and I don't care what you think about her but Sophia has to pay for this."

"Chill, hot-head, I already have a plan and it's going to be brilliant," Louis replied, a smirk appearing on his lips as he looked at Liam.

***

"Ah the scheme!" Liam chuckled, "I remember that!"

"Yeah the one where we-"

Liam shushed me, "Let's reminisce it through your diary yeah?"

"It's a journal!" I huffed, turning to the next page.

*******


	19. Scheming

"What are you planning to do, Lou?" I asked, frowning at him as he kept his gaze down on his notebook. We were in the library as usual, finishing our homework while we waited to get picked up. There were only a few days left before prom and Louis was under a lot of pressure especially since Liam was constantly checking if Louis actually had a plan or not.

"I told you H, it's a secret," he replied, scribbling on his notebook while he kept tabs on the open book on his lap, "Liam doesn't want you to get involved and I agree with him."

"I don't think you're in the position to decided that," I started, a frown on my face as I kept my eyes on Louis, "Eleanor is my-"

"Your what exactly? Friend? Ex?" Louis spat, looking up to meet my gaze, "How do you logically fit into this mix Harry?"

I looked at Louis with my brows furrowed, feeling quite upset at what he had said. I didn't persist anymore after that and continued to do my homework while he did his. I have never felt so awkward being with Louis before and I really didn't like it.

An hour had passed, neither Louis and I had said a word to each other, not even when when we left and waited for us to get picked up and not even when his limousine stopped in front of us. He didn't offer me a ride or bid me goodbye which made me feel even more horrible than I already was.

That night, I really couldn't sleep and with Louis acting once again like a total jackass and Liam distancing himself because of the many concerns about being a popular kid and the captain of the football team, I had no one. He somehow placed it on himself to do some damage control and it surprised me how much influence Liam had on everyone since barely anyone was talking about Eleanor and the pictures Sophia had spread out after just a few days.

It was funny that the other day I felt like I was on cloud nine then back to rock bottom today. I almost felt like crying and I did which was the only reason why I had any sleep that night.

***

The following days were equally as horrible, with prom talk and paraphernalia practically being slapped to my face. Even the teachers were excited for it to the point that they gave half-assed lectures which were often interrupted by more prom invitation walk ins and such. I hated it.

"You alright there babe?" Liam asked suddenly, feeling his arm wrap around my waist which I ignored. I was walking down the hallway to my next class and was really taken off guard when Liam held onto me. It had been days of no talking, calls or text messages and then he just suddenly decides to pop in like nothing happened? Ugh, I am having such bad days.

"Harry, please don't ignore me?" He begged, pulling on my arm to stop me in my tracks, "I know I haven't been a good boyfriend and i'm sorry okay?"

I blinked a few times as my eyesight got a bit teary, I hoped that my tears wouldn't betray me but even before I could look away, I felt a droplet roll down my cheek which seemed to have caught Liam's attention since he was suddenly dragging me to an empty classroom.

"Baby, please I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his strong arms around me while he rubbed my back, "I love you so much and I'm really sorry for leaving you alone."

I didn't answer nor tried to speak as Liam continued to whisper reassuring words in my ear. It felt nice to be held after days of being ignored. You could call me a drama queen but then again, I've never really had a boyfriend before, let alone a relationship so I really had no idea how to handle things right.

I just wish that Liam wouldn't ignore me again because after just a few days, I already felt horrible, what more if it turns into weeks, months or maybe even years? I might not be able to take it. Love hurt, I knew that but I didn't know it hurt this much.

***

"Wait Louis, are you sure this is going to work?" Liam asked, turning to Louis for reassurance.

"Positive," he nodded, pointing to the sketch, "Once Sophia takes her crown we'll dump this liquid on top of her and will stink for days!" Louis laughed, proud of his scheme.

"Make sure you add the feathers because that'll be a really good touch," Liam replied, laughing along with Louis as they sat in the middle of the empty library.

"But wait, did you ask Harry to the prom yet?" Louis asked, taking his sketches and placing it in his backpack.

"I want to but he seems really down these days and I don't really know what to do," Liam frowned, sighing deeply at the thought of his boyfriend.

"I think it's my fault, I told him he had no role in all this," Louis said, "I practically blew him off."

Liam lowered his gaze on his hands at that, "So that's why," he huffed, "I'm really not surprised although you are a tactless little shit so why did it bother him that much?"

"Because I never really sassed him," Louis said, pulling his backpack on top of the table, "He's a sweet guy and he's never really hurt anyone so he doesn't deserve it you know?"

"Yeah, he's pretty much everything I knew him to be, he's prefect," Liam muttered, causing him to chuckle at how smitten he sounded.

"Well you better tell him that because right now he seems to be bummed about us not telling him our plan," Louis said, standing up from the seat, "I've got to get home, I have violin practice."

"Alright bud, take care," Liam replied, patting Louis back lightly as he made his way out of the library as well.

All that time neither of them knew that Jade, one of Sophia's 'friends' overheard the whole thing.

"Wait till Sophia hears this!" Jade giggled, making her way out of the library, turning the lights off behind her.

***

"That bitch!" Louis screamed, causing Liam and I to jump.

"Lou don't startle us like that!" I half-screamed, a hand over my chest as I glared at Louis who only laughed.

"Oh come on! I didn't do it on purpose plus, what did I miss?" He asked, glancing between the Liam and I.

"Not much, just us scheming and getting caught by Jade while Harry moped," Liam replied, causing a whine from me.

"Ah I see so it's almost the prom entry then?" Louis asked, quite excited.

"Yep," Liam replied with a big grin.

"Ah my shining moment!" Louis said, almost too comically causing Liam and I to laugh as I turned to the next page.

*******


	20. A Spy

I was sitting on a bench by the school library but it was locked since the librarian, Ms. Mimi was on her lunch break. Liam was running late since he had make up maths for the most part of break while Louis, well, he was so obsessed with revenge that it came to a point I found it unreasonable. However, I did know why he was so keen to get his revenge, it wasn't for Liam but for Eleanor who he still obviously liked.

"Harry!" I heard Liam call out to me, turning my gaze to him as he made a jog towards me, "Sorry I'm late, maths was hard."

I couldn't help but hum as he sat beside me, breathing heavily as sweat ran down the sides of his temples, "Did you run the whole way here?" I asked.

"Yeah, we only have half an hour to spend together and I want to make sure I spend it all with you," he replied, not even flinching at his confession. Well I didn't know if it was a confession but it felt that way to me.

There was silence after that, nothing but Liam and I sitting together by the library while stray students walked by without really chancing a glance at us. While I continued to stare out at the random people that would pass by, I felt Liam take my hand which came as no surprise to me. The gesture made me look up at him almost questioningly and before I could ask, he leaned closer to me, placing a kiss to my lips. The kiss was shy and innocent like most of the kisses we would share. I would be lying if I said his kisses didn't send butterflies to my stomach because it always did.

"Let's grab some lunch?" He suggested, causing me to smile as I nodded in agreement.

Liam and I have never had lunch at the cafeteria ever since the incident with Sophia and I was glad that she wasn't bothering us anymore but then again, I knew we had to watch out for her. She wanted Liam and I wasn't willing to give him up without a fight.

***

"They're planning something huh?" Sophia mused, walking back and fort in front of Jade.

They were at the gym and Jade had told Sophia after practice that Liam and Louis were plotting something. Unfortunately, Jade did not really hear the whole conversation so there were blanks that Sophia really needed to be filled.

"Yeah but I don't know the specifics," Jade replied, her gaze lowered as Sophia snorted.

"Well then, good job Jade," Sophia commented, causing Jade to look up with a smile on her face, "At least now I know those assholes have something planned."

"What do we do now?" Jade asked, her voice slightly echoing in the deserted gym which caused Sophia to glare at Jade who again lowered her gaze in embarrassment.

"I think I know what to do," Sophia smirked as she turned her gaze to the bleachers where one man sat idly, observing the two women in front of him, "Think you can handle it?"

The man chuckled lightly, causing Jade to look at him with a sort of confusion, "...consider it done," he commented, earning a bigger smile on Sophia's mischievous expression.

***

"Who the fuck is that?" Louis asked, turning to Liam then at me with utter confusion in his expression.

"Well I think you know him," I replied, not letting slip who it is.

"You suck his dick," Liam replied bluntly, causing Louis to hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Liam exclaimed, hitting Louis' arm as revenge which caused him to yelp in pain.

"You two are children," I commented, shaking my head at their actions.

"He started it!" They said in unison which caused a laugh from me as I turned the page to continue reading.

*******


	21. Strong

Liam was in the locker room, his back to the door while Louis paced in front of it obviously deep in thought while his classy italian shoes tapped aimlessly as he paced. He was still thinking of a way to humiliate Sophia but he wanted to do it in a way that would not just scar her for a year but most of her lifetime. He was so angry at what the witch did to Eleanor so she was to learn a lesson but exactly what and how would he do that? He had no idea and Liam didn't seem to have any bright ideas either.

"Liam, we have to think of something brilliant!" Louis growled in frustration, continuing to pace as Liam closed his locker.

"I told you mate, the classic dumping of goo would do it," he mused, taking a seat on a chair as he looked at Louis with an amused expression.

"It's cliché! I want something unforgettable!" Louis exclaimed, his hands making motions which almost looked animated, in order to prove his point.

"What can be better than a goo fest at prom?" A voice said, coming from the door. They would have assumed it was Harry but Harry didn't have that kind of voice nor did he have that black hair and tattoo tainted skin.

"Zayn," Liam greeted the man who nudged his head in return. Louis stood by Liam, not finding himself able to trust the man that had just appeared.

"Eavesdropping doesn't really make a good first impression," Louis spat, almost too acidly which didn't seem to faze the newcomer who approached Liam, completely ignoring Louis' statement.

"I can help you with a plan," Zayn said bluntly, shoving Louis off as he sat by Liam with an expression of determination on his face, "Sophia threatened Perrie and I had to watch her cry since then so please let me help."

Louis scowled at Zayn's statement, "No, this is a two man operation, hell, I don't even know if we can trust you," Louis said, glaring at Zayn with his hands on his hips.

"Lou, maybe he can help?" Liam replied, looking at Zayn and rested a hand over Zayn's shoulder, "Perrie is Zayn's girlfriend so I understand where he's coming from."

Louis shook his head disapprovingly, "I don't work with people I hate."

Zayn raised an eyebrow at Louis' statement, "Well, get over it because I'm doing this for Perrie," he said, walking over to Louis, staring him down while the latter stared back, equally with an annoyed gaze on his face.

"Okay you two, break it up," Liam sighed, getting in the middle of the other two who didn't really budge as they stared at each other with obvious hate, "We will get revenge and we're doing it together," Liam ended the statement, giving emphasis on the word 'together' which earned dismayed groans from both Louis and Zayn.

***

"So during 1895.." I continued, explaining to Liam what our History assignment was all about. Principal Cowell hasn't called us into his office in a while and it might be because of Liam's improving performance in his classes as well as in the field. Our school was a shoe-in for the championships having seven wins and no losses. It was the best record the school had in years and it seemed to have made Principal Cowell happier than I had  
expected.

"Oh I get it now," Liam smiled, before scribbling the last part of his essay on his notebook. He closed the notebook after that, sighing loudly as he stretched.

We were at his house and since his folks were gone for the weekend, he asked me to sleep over. I never had a sleep over with anyone but Louis and I knew it would be different especially since Liam was my boyfriend so I was quite nervous when I accepted his invitation.

I could still recall what happened before, when we were enemies and he pulled me into a room that one night and touched me in ways I never really wanted until recently. The idea of that happening again and having it happen all the way made me nervous since I was a virgin and I had zero experience. I tried to watch porn but I was too embarrassed to keep my eyes on the screen especially when the girl would strip her clothes off, it was really awkward.

"Harry do you want to go have dinner now?" Liam asked, placing a hand on my knee which snapped me out of my trance. Louis told me I zoned out a lot but it wasn't my fault my thoughts kept flowing even when I didn't want them to.

"Yes, I'd love to," I replied, placing my hand over his as I smiled at him quite glad since I was already exhausted after hours of studying. I loved it but I needed a break.

As I turned to fix my things, I felt Liam squeeze my hand. I turn to him questioningly and all I saw was a sort of wonder as he kept his eyes on me, "Is there something on my face?" I asked, taking my glasses off before making a notion to take some tissue from my bag. Again, Liam stopped me there and as I looked up again to meet his gaze, his face mere inches from mine.

"What's the matter?" I asked, looking at him still quite confused as his gaze grew intense and made my heart skip in my chest.

"I don't get it," he muttered, leaning in closer to me, only an inch apart as I looked at him wide eyed.

"Don't get what?" I asked, before getting pull out of my seat and dragged to his room, the door closed shut behind me, "L-Li, where are we going?" I asked, following reluctantly before I found myself pinned against the wall.

Liam again stared at me, quite intensely before taking my glasses from my hands, "Why do you use these?" He asked, looking down at them.

"Because I need them," I replied, relief suddenly coursing through my body at Liam's shift of mood, I thought I was going to get laid but it seemed like Liam had other things on his mind. Liam then shook his head at my reply then looked up at me again.

"When you went to my first game you weren't wearing them and Louis said you didn't wear contacts so by then I knew these were fake," he muttered, looking through the glass and nodding once before giving them back to me, "Why Harry?" He started, "why do you hide your beauty?"

I lowered my gaze at Liam's statement, a blush appearing on my cheeks, "I'm not beautiful," I replied, suddenly feeling his hands on my arms and then felt Liam tilt my chin up, making me look into his eyes.

"Listen here Harry, the day I first laid eyes on you I felt something for you and it took years before I decided to accept it," he said, the tenderness in his eyes attesting to the truth at every word he spoke, "I love you, Harry Styles."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I smiled, "But we've known each other since kindergarten."

"Exactly, I wasn't really exaggerating when I said 'years,'" he chuckled, the sound filling my ears and making my heart skip faster at the admission. I wrapped my arms around him and into a tight embrace, really happy and before I could get lost in a trance, I muttered words that seemed to have been a fact from the day we first kissed.

"...And I love you, Liam Payne."

At that moment everything felt right- that our relationship felt strong and I couldn't ask for anything more.

***

"Aww you two are saps!" Louis cooed, pinching my cheek as he laughed. I moved his hand away with a pout before looking at Liam who just smiled at me.

There was a silent pause and while Louis stared back and forth between Liam and I, I kept my eyes on him smiling back.

"It stays true to this day," Liam replied, moving closer to take my hand while Louis groaned as he watched.

"I know, I feel the same way," I muttered, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Oi, if ya'll are gonna have sex I'll be leaving," Louis stated, about ready to get out of bed.

"We aren't Lou!" Liam laughed, looking at our petite friend.

"Fine but hurry up and read!" He said, sitting back down in bed already back in the comfortable position he was in earlier.

"Alright," I chuckled before turning to the next page.

*******


	22. Warmth

Liam, Louis as well as Zayn were able to decide on the perfect set up although it wasn't far from the 'goo-dumping' but they swore that their mixture was different because of what was included into it. They included hair dyes and even hot sauce and sliced onions which made the the mixture reek of an odor that would make anyone sick.

"So tell me, how exactly are we going to get this...." Liam asked, tapping the container of unexplainable liquid's cover, "...on stage?"

"Well I am friends with the crew setting up the stage so I got it covered," Louis replied, almost too confidently as he smiled at both Liam and Zayn, almost looking too smug as his gaze met Zayn's who merely rolled his eyes.

"And if your so called 'friends' don't want to help us, what then?" Zayn challenged, raising an eyebrow at Louis who merely scoffed.

"I pay them," Louis chuckled dryly, "It's that simple."

"You can't buy everyone with money, Tomlinson," Zayn said, shaking his head in Louis' confidence.

"I once believed that but then again..." Louis trailed off, meeting Zayn's gaze again, "...Everyone has a price, Malik."

For what seemed like a brief moment, Louis and Zayn held each other's gaze, a mixture of hate, anger and obvious aggression coursing through their veins as they both tried to figure out exactly why they felt so strongly about each other.

"Can we just go?" Liam concluded, almost desperate to leave the other two to stare, "Prom is tonight and I have to pick my date up," he continued, Louis and Zayn's eyes darted downward at their feet as Liam spoke, their stare down battle held to a pause.

"Yeah yeah I need to uhm.. Go get my tux," Louis muttered as he made his way out of the small space they were cramped in. While Louis bid his goodbye Zayn merely disappeared and Liam could only groan because he was now all alone with a bucket full of whatever the hell Louis put in it.

"Great," he sighed, leaving the space and hoping that everything will go as planned tonight.

***

"You sure I look okay mum?" I asked, standing in front of my computer screen as I readjusted my bow tie and making sure my cuffs weren't wrinkled.

"Yes honey you look very handsome," My mother gushed watching me getting all nervous for my first prom.

Anne was quite worried that being an introvert, Harry wouldn't really attend these social events but everything seemed to change after that boy Liam Payne came into his life. Anne and her husband had no problem with their son being homosexual, bisexual or whatever it was people called it these days--- as long as Harry was happy, they supported it.

"But my hair mum, Lou said to keep it this way!" I replied, running my hair through the unruly soft curls usually coated with gel which was quite uncomfortable.

"Lou was right as usual, you look quite stunning honey," she continued to coo as she watched me getting all stressed out.

After a while of whining and worrying in front of the computer screen, I hear a knock at the door. It creaked open as I called for the person to open it and wasn't surprised to see Ellis the butler bowing his head as he saw me.

"Sir, Mr. Payne is here to pick you up," he announced, only standing by the door as he looked at me.

"Tell him I will be down in a moment, I am just talking to mother," I replied, gesturing to the computer screen, "Thank you Ellis."

"Of course sir," Ellis bowed, closing the door quietly behind him.

"He's here," I said, looking at mum on the computer screen, "What am I going to do?!"

"Relax sweetheart!" She laughed, looking at me all panicked, "It will be fine, just be yourself."

"Being myself has never gotten me anywhere when it comes to love mum," I shook my head at her suggestion, knowing fully well I was right.

"Well if it hasn't then why do you have a dashing date to prom?" Mum said, looking at me with a certain smile, "If you hid behind those false glasses and dressed like some nerd from the 70s I doubt it was because of that which caused Liam to fall for you," she teased, making me blush quite a bit.

"But.."

"No buts," she said, cutting me off before I could even start, "He loves you for you, that much I know so stop worrying because I know that won't change."

I smiled at my mum before looking down at my hands, "I wish that I could hug you right now mum," I muttered, feeling my sight start to blur as I got emotional.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with you, you know that," she said, the frown on her face evident as I looked up at the screen.

"I just want to have someone when things like this happen in my life, I know Louis understands but I j-just.." I push back a sob at that, feeling my tears start to roll down my cheeks while mum started to whisper reassuring words to be which didn't really digest. All I could hear were my own sobs and my cheeks already soaked in tears. I needed warmth and mum being just on the computer screen couldn't give me that and it hurt, so much.

As I sobbed, I suddenly felt warm hands run down my arms and felt strong arms wrap around me. The warmth felt familiar, caring and safe and it didn't take long for me to realize exactly who it was.

"Are you alright?" Liam asked, worry obvious in his tone but all I could do was whine as I turned to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I exhaled a shaky breath as I tried to calm myself down, gripping onto Liam quite tightly.

Liam and I sat there for what felt like hours but in truth were barely minutes and as anxious as I was earlier, I found Liam's warmth soothing and the way Liam held onto me tightly gave me the impression that things were going to be alright no matter what.

"Ready for prom honey?" Liam asked and I could only nod, smiling with teary-eyes as I stood up to drag him out the door.

***

Louis was trying to look for his car keys which was unusual since he always got picked up from school. Today was an exception however since he didn't want his driver or anyone in the mansion to know what was in the container he brought to school that morning. Louis swore it was for a science project but no one really believed him.

"Damn it!" Louis screamed, continuing to rummage through his things looking for the key. He was growing angrier by the second which seemed to be amusing the man watching him.

"Can't find your keys?" Zayn mused, walking over to Louis who barely acknowledged him.

"Leave me the fuck alone," Louis spat, throwing his backpack's contents on the ground not wanting any more time with Zayn.

"So stingy, are you always like this?" Zayn asked, watching Louis quite amused at his misfortune.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" Louis screamed, his temper getting the best of him causing Zayn to back away.

"Just saying, it's getting late and barely any taxis come by at this hour," Zayn said, looking around at the deserted parking lot and then at the deserted street, "You should call your servants to pick you up brat."

"I am not brat you asshole," Louis growled, about ready to hit Zayn at any given second, "Plus if I could, I would have."

"Then what's stopping you?" Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man who bit his lip in sudden embarrassment.

"I uh... battery died," Louis muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Well how about I give you a ride?" Zayn suggested, causing Louis to scoff at that.

"You have a car?" Louis asked, almost in disbelief. Zayn wasn't a high end kind of guy and just by looking at him Louis knew as much but then again who was he to judge right?

"Nope but I have a bike," Zayn replied, gesturing to the direction of a big black painted motor bike which made Louis gulp. He had never rode a bike like that before nor did he ever want to because it was dangerous and Louis didn't like dangerous... well not this kind of dangerous.

"Uh.. right," was Louis' only reply as Zayn handed him a helmet, mindlessly hopping onto the bike and holding onto Zayn for dear life as the bike started to move.

"You going to prom?" Zayn asked, as they turned a curb to Louis' house.

"No, you?" Louis screamed, feeling his ears buzzing at the bike's speed. Zayn only laughed as a reply which puzzled Louis quite a bit.

***

"What, you have that written?" Louis said, "I thought this was yours and Liam's love story?"

"It is but I enjoyed keeping tabs on yours," I mused while Liam chuckled at Louis' expression.

"But I never told you any of that!" he said, frowning at Liam who just continued to laugh.

"I know but Zayn did," I grinned, causing a groan from Louis who was now blushing from embarrassment.

After a while, I turn to the next page, earning a silent thanks from Louis who was being teased endlessly by Liam.

*******


	23. Prom

This was it.

The loud music, the bright shimmery lights and the overly talked about prom dresses.

Never did I think that I would actually attend my senior prom nor did I ever think of attending it with my mortal enemy but it was happening and I found myself quite happy about it.

People stared, yes, they really did but no matter how disgusted or annoyed they looked, Liam didn't seem to care as he kept me close all night, his arms around me as he would sneak in a kiss or two when the teachers weren't looking.

Louis and Zayn were nowhere to be found but once I called Louis, he assured me that both he and Zayn would be back just in time for Sophia's crowning which they seemed to be excited about.

"Is something wrong?" Liam asked, snapping me out of my sudden trance, the music still deafening as I watched Liam with a smile.

"No, just can't hear too well," I lied, keeping the forced smile on my face while Liam looked at me unconvinced but chose to drop it anyway.

We were in the middle of the dance floor and since the lights dimmed, Liam held me close as we danced to whatever song was being played. I was not one to dance but I was just having so much fun that it didn't really matter to me that I was making a fool of myself.

As the night wore on, the number of stares that were on us lessened which was quite a relief for me since I knew we were being judged and no matter how open society was to homosexual relationships, there were still others who were disgusted of it

"You look so beautiful tonight," Liam whispered in my ear, his arms wrapped around my waist as he kept me close, I felt my heart beat quicken as he pressed a kiss to my ear and I knew that I was blushing already at that moment but thanks to the very dim lighting of the gym, it was barely obvious.

"And you look very handsome," I smiled, feeling obligated to say something back. I heard him mutter a thanks at that, his eyes crinkling as he smiled brightly at me.

It made me realize that somehow, regardless of what happened in the past, Liam and I were meant to be here at this moment, dancing together in this dimly lit room where everyone could see. It made me realize that anything was possible and that you could fall deeply in love for someone you've actually hated and considered your enemy for so long. It made me realize that I could actually get married and that I would possibly not die alone.

It made me hopeful for the future, one which I was never really fond to even think about all thanks to Liam.

Principal Cowell was watching us, I knew that for a fact but how could he complain when I've actually managed to help Liam with his grades? I knew that he was against things like this but Liam was producing results which was of course, what was important to the principal. He also cannot deny that he was more than proud when the school's team was doing a lot better than it ever did, with Liam leading them to championships. These facts kept me at ease since I knew that he couldn't harm us or terrorize us any more than he already did during the start of term.

This affirmation didn't keep me settled for long however, since Sophia was still very much angry at me for stealing Liam away from her and for some reason I knew something was going to happen tonight and I knew for a fact that I wouldn't like it.

"Well do you want some punch?" Liam asked after a while and I merely nodded which was his cue to let me go, giving my hand a kiss before he left to get some punch from the snack table, "I'll be right back," he assured me before disappearing through the crowd of people on the dance floor.

It wasn't a while before a group of girls stood in front of me, a scowl on their faces as they looked at me, "Wow, you seem to have turned my man into some gay freak," Sophia spat, eyeing me as he stood a distance from me.

Eleanor and Perrie were no longer beside her, they were replaced by two other girls who'd tail Sophia whenever they got the chance. This was bad, really bad.

I stood up and was about to leave when two big jocks stood in front of me, hindering me from leaving. I turned around to look for another way out but was blocked by Sophia and her group as well, "Time to end this insanity so let's start with you," Sophia smirked, feeling myself getting heaved away from the dance floor by the two jocks without issue and no matter how much I struggled to break free, it proved to be useless. I tried to scream but I could not be overheard over the loud music and the students that seem to be too transfixed on their dates to care.

I was screwed, I knew that much and as I was pushed into the janitor's closet I couldn't help but huff, the tension and anxiety in my heart growing evident by the second. I was horrified because Liam was nowhere to be found and I obviously couldn't save myself so I closed my eyes expecting for the worst.

***

"So tell me," Louis started, now laying on a grassy plane in the outskirts of town, "What's your deal?"

"Hmm?" Zayn hummed, averting his gaze from the starry sky to Louis who was looking at him curiously.

Zayn, instead of bringing Louis home rode off much to the latter's protest. He couldn't do much however, since he didn't know exactly where he was so he decided to let it go for now and try to protest again later.

What Louis didn't expect was that he'd actually enjoy spending time alone with Zayn. Louis found Zayn arrogant and obnoxious which often irked him but ever since they got there, his impression of Zayn seemed to have changed. It almost felt like Zayn was a whole other person and Louis seemed to like it very much.

"You know, big bad jock to this whole different person?" Louis chuckled, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at Zayn who smiled back.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked, "I've always been like this," he replied, his smile small but genuine as he kept his gaze on Louis.

"Honestly, I think you're actually an asshole that I want to cut into little tiny pieces," he huffed, looking back up at the sky, his words mindlessly escaping his lips.

"And you're actually a tactless spoiled rich kid who whines a lot," Zayn countered, looking up at the sky as well causing Louis to whine at the comment.

"I do not whine a lot!" Louis spat, glaring at Zayn who just laughed as he looked at Louis' now reddening face.

"Boy, you sure are cute sometimes," Zayn said in a barely audible whisper, causing Louis to turn to Zayn with wide eyes.

"Did you just...?" Louis started, feeling rather uneasy as he sat up trying to comprehend what Zayn had just said.

"Nope, I didn't say anything," he replied, getting up while dusting off his jeans, "We gotta get back now, Sophia will be crowned any time now."

"Right," Louis huffed, annoyed that Zayn chose not to really acknowledge his question as he stood up as well.

As Zayn started up his motorcycle, he couldn't help but feel his stomach churn at what was to come. This was it, the start of Sophia's plan- it wasn't like Zayn had a choice since he had already agreed not really because of Perrie but for the fun of it but after a while of actually getting to know Liam and now Louis, he couldn't help but feel guilty, wanting to run away with his tail between his legs.

That was not the case here however, since they were already on their way back to school and again, Zayn no longer had a choice, or did he?

***

As Liam emerged from the crowd, the smile on his face was automatically wiped off since Harry was nowhere to be found. He panicked, dropping the plastic cups in his hands and rushing out of the gym looking for his lover.

This was bad, Liam had thought as he started screaming for Harry, hoping that the latter would hear him so he could rush to Harry's rescue.

Whoever took Harry was going to pay, Liam had thought and he was going to make sure of it.

***

"God damn it," Louis groaned, "Why did you write about Zayn and I again?"

"Because it's cute," I chuckled, turning to the next page.

"But I sound like some chick from a cheesy love story playing innocent," Louis replied, shaking his head at me.

"Well Lou, you actually act like a chick from a cheesy love story playing innocent," Liam chuckled, looking at Louis who glared at him.

"Fuck you," Louis cussed, looking away as both Liam and I laughed, "Can you just continue?"

"Yeah babe, go ahead," Liam encouraged me, looking down at the book, "Wow, looks like we're almost at the end."

I couldn't help but smile as I flipped through remaining few pages of my journal, "Well, I only wrote it up to the end of high school."

"That's true," Liam chuckled, hearing a creak from the door to see Niall and Zayn walking into the room.

"I finally managed to stop Niall from eating all the food in your fridge," Zayn huffed, taking a seat beside Louis while Niall flopped on the couch near the bed.

"Zayn told me you and Louis made some freaky potion to make me fat if I continued to eat your food," Niall frowned and I could only laugh as I turned to the next page.

Just a little more, I thought.

*******


	24. Angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I got so busy that I wasn't able to update, my  apologies! I Hope you all enjoy the rest of this fic!

  
  
  
I woke up, tied to one of the poles on stage.

The curtains were draped closed and as I moved, I felt a splat from above me, the stench of the liquid making my nose wrinkle. I looked up to see a bucket above me which seemed to be full of the vile liquid that splattered a bit on the floor.

I realized that Sophia and her band of followers did this but he couldn't understand why. I knew that she liked Liam but she wasn't in love with him and was only using him right?

A loud huff escaped my lips as I heard the loud music playing from outside. It would be impossible for anyone to hear me because of how loudly the music played. I tried to fiddle with the ropes, maybe untie myself somehow but they were too tight to the point that it felt like they were bruising my wrists.

This sucked and the more I thought of it, the more I hated on Sophia but hating her wasn't gonna help him at all right now. He had to think of something.. anything to help himself get free so he decided to try screaming which seemed to trigger the the crowd but died out after a few seconds as I stood frozen behind the curtain. What if the vile liquid were to fall on me? That would be absolutely embarrassing and during our prom nonetheless. He wouldn't do it, if he did, the liquid might fully spill on him which he really didn't want to happen.

So he did what he'd been doing since his freshman year-- wait in fear hoping that someone saves him which.. never really happened.

***

Liam ran around campus, calling for Harry but no matter where he went or how loud his voice was, the curly-haired boy never answered. He started to panic and tried to ring Harry's phone once more after the nth time he's tried but again-- no answer.

"Fuck Harry, where are you?" Liam huffed, his heart pacing loudly while his mind worked like clockwork trying to figure out exactly where Harry could have gone. The boy wouldn't have ditched him, he was sure but what could be the reason for his sudden disappearance?

As Liam continued to ponder, he heard footsteps which caused him to look up at the duo that were emerging from the dark school hallways, it was Louis and Zayn.

"Liam, where's Harry?" Louis asked as he got closer to Liam who could only return the look before shaking his head, "What?" the shorter boy asked a bit confused.

"I went off to get some punch and when I came back he just disappeared," Liam frowned, while Zayn stood behind Louis with the same concerned expression like Louis'.

As Louis tried to think of where Harry could have gone, Zayn felt this pang of guilt in his stomach. Sure he was tasked to help Sophia but after spending so much time with Liam and Louis it got him thinking, Sophia was a bitch and what was important to her was getting that plastic crown she'd been aspiring to get since the start of senior year.

"I know where he is," Zayn blurted out, not really thinking. The confusion on Liam and Louis' faces were already like a punch to the gut for Zayn but he continued, "He's on stage behind the curtain under the odd smelling mixture we made, Sophia put him there."

"Exactly how do you know this?" Liam asked, a hint of confusion in his tone as he looked at Zayn.

"Sophia.. she told me to keep an eye on you guys for her," Zayn admitted, "She wanted to know what you were up to so she told me I was the obvious choice because you guys wouldn't suspect anything."

"Are you fucking with me right now?!" Louis spat, glaring at Zayn. He decided he hated the guy and by the confession he was doing, it won't be changing anytime soon.

Zayn shook his head, his gaze lowered to the floor, "No and I'm sorry."

Liam grabbed Zayn by his shirt at that, pinning him against the lockers while he glared at said boy, "Sorry isn't good enough!"

"I know but it isn't too late!" Zayn exclaimed, "You can still get him out of there before the crowning!"

Louis placed a hand on Liam's shoulder at that, "Come on Liam, we need to get Harry out of there."

"Best hope you're right," Liam hissed before letting go of Zayn who now straightened his shirt. He earned a glare from Louis who didn't even say anything as he passed Zayn which bothered the latter a lot.

Zayn didn't say a thing as he followed the other two who he knew didn't want him around anymore. He seemed to have wanted to do some right although he didn't really understand the need for it since he didn't like these guys.. Well, until recently. He'd even jump in front of that awful bile of liquid they made if it meant they'd accept him as a friend again.

***

I was feeling desperate and was getting a bit dizzy as I stood backstage with my arms tied. Sophia was going to humiliate me in front of the whole student body and being tied up, I could do nothing about it. This kept being etched on my head and as time ticked on, I could only fear that the end would be near and whatever dignity I had left would disappear.

"Stupid popular kids," I heard a voice, the boy's steps getting louder as his shoes clacked on the wood. I knew it was a boy because of his thick irish accent and I couldn't help but still at the sound knowing it could be one of Sophia's dummies.

As I turned to see who it was however, I saw a blonde that seemed to be soaked in punch, his glasses soaked by the liquid. He took off his glasses and started to wiped the punch off the lens to no avail.

"I have a handkerchief in my pocket you could use," I said, biting my lip at my sudden statement. The boy's head turned to me with alarm and then calmed when he saw me, "Hey Niall," I smiled.

Niall was one of the smartest in our year and although I always came first, he'd always be a few points from me. He was to go to a prestigious school when he graduates and like my parents, they've already mapped out his life. Niall wasn't a rebel either though but he wasn't perfect, behind the glasses and the signature clothing he was a sort of biker. You know, he was the kind of person who had big bikes and scary black clothes at night although instead of cowering away from him, people loved him. Most of the kids at school didn't know about Niall's other life being some hotshot biker but I think he liked it that way which I found admirable since he didn't want to flaunt what of a bad ass he really was. I wish I could say more but most of my information about him was based on things I've heard. People would expect us to be in competition with the grades and such but it seemed not to be in our nature to fight over academics and became friends although not too close.

"Harry?" he asked, walking over to me with a confused look, "What the hell are you doing tied up?"he asked again, snapping out of his stare and started untying me from the post. Relief coursed through me as I  massaged my wrists from being bound for quite a while, "I'll tell you later but right now we have to get out of here."

Niall had a lot of questions but instead of answering any of them I kept my head lowered and continued to drag him away knowing that Sophia and her followers were not too far away. Only when we reached the dark hallways of the school did I stop walking and I couldn't help but place a hand on my chest as my heart evened its beating. I was saved all thanks to a chance meeting backstage and I couldn't help but feel really grateful to Niall for this.

"So are you going to tell me why you were tied to a post under some stinky liquid or not?" Niall raised an eyebrow at me, I partly didn't want to tell him but he did save me so I had no choice. "It was Sophia, she was going to humiliate me when she gets crowned prom queen because she says I stole Liam from her," I was expecting my statement to continue but realized that it was it and there was nothing more to say at that point.

"So you're telling me that the slut wants to humiliate you just because his ex is gay for you?" Niall said and I could only shrug as I nodded, "Wow she's not only a slut but insane too," he chuckled, shaking his head in obvious disapproval.

"Yeah well, all I want is to get out of here," I forced a chuckle as I looked at Niall, rubbing the nape of my back.

"So do I, how about we ditch and go home?" he asked, "I can drop you off at yours if you don't have anyone to pick you up."

I could only smile as I nodded, following Niall to his limousine. I didn't know what happened after I left nor did I even want to. All I wanted was to crawl into bed and forget I ever came especially after what should have been the biggest humiliation of my life.

Liam kept calling me and so did Louis and even Zayn but I just wanted to be alone and didn't really want to talk to anyone else I mean, what was there to talk about?

***

"That was a really shit move Harry," Louis commented, shaking his head in obvious disapproval, "We were worried about you!"

"I know but I was having a moment being all angsty and shit," I chuckled, turning to the next page.

"Angsty, the fuck does that mean?" Zayn asked, keeping Louis close while the smaller boy sat on his lap.

"It means sort of being dramatic or something like that right?" Liam asked, his brows furrowing but the smile on his face evident as he looked at me.

"Actually it's the feeling of deep anxiety and dread," someone from the door said and I didn't need to look up to know that it was Niall. He waved a piece of chicken in the air saying 'Hi' before he sat on the bean bag by our bed, "Sorry, I heard my name meaning I'm in the story now so I had to walk in to listen."

"Yeah alright," I smiled, looking at Niall. He'd changed since high school and even though I barely knew about his secret life, it didn't really matter anymore.

"Great, I have Nandos so I think I'll survive until you finish the thing," he gestured to my journal before he took a bite of the chicken in his hand while the other held onto the bucket still full of it.

"Can I--" Louis started.

"Bitch no, get your own chicken," Niall countered immediately.

Laughter erupted in the room which caused Louis to fume but Zayn was right there to hold him and reassured the lad he'd buy him whatever food he liked which made Louis grumble after shooting Niall another glare.

"Alright baby, go ahead and continue," Liam said, placing a hand on my thigh. I nodded at that and turned the page. The journal was almost at its end.

*******

 

 


	25. Stupid, my mum said

Niall was a delight to be around and for the past couple of days, he was the only one I had to actually call company. Call me stupid or daft but I've been ignoring Liam recently as well as Louis and Zayn. I know they weren't entirely at fault but it was because of them the whole predicament actually came full circle until Niall helped me out. If Liam and Louis didn't insist so much on plotting revenge on Sophia, she wouldn't have gotten Zayn to do his dirty work, which the latter was quite ashamed about.

I've noticed that since prom, those three seemed to be following each other around which was a very unlikely scenario before since Louis was a nerd while Liam and Zayn were rivals on the field-- they all just really didn't mix well together.

"Hey Harry, you do know that you won't be able to avoid them forever right?" Niall said, giving my shoulder a slight nudge which pulled me out of my trance.

"What do you mean?" I replied, clearing my throat as I continued to read the assigned chapter for our book study class.

Niall, was confirmed to be a biker at night and his reputation in school has seemed to have started to grow after that one time he helped out a freshman who has been stalking him since. He admitted to me that he started being a biker in our sophomore year because being a biker not only meant looking like a bad ass on wheels but actually knowing how to fight as well which Niall was able to use every time anyone tried to hurt him. Truth be told, the punch fiasco at prom was more of girls messing with him so no matter how rude they were, Niall was defenseless to the utter delight of the jocks that were too slow to even punch him now. After hearing his many tales, I felt quite ashamed that he worked so much to be tough while I stood on the sidelines and let others do the fighting for me, man I was weak.

"For one thing you've been on the same page for about an hour," He started, tapping the page I was currently trying to indulge myself in which startled me a bit, "...and second, those three keep looking at you while talking in hushed voice and I'm pretty sure it won't be long before they come to approach you for the fifth time this morning," Niall sighed, looking at the trio and shook his head in disapproval.

"They'll give it up eventually," I muttered as a reply which earned a groan from Niall.

"Eventually doesn't seem to be very promising," he said, "...and besides, isn't Payne your boyfriend or something?" He asked, flipping the page of the book in his hands.

I didn't answer but gave Niall a look which he returned with a more than intimidating stare. The action made me purse my lips before gathering my things and standing up to leave. Niall continued to look at me but said nothing, we seemed to have a sort of understanding every time one of us would leave which was nice because I didn't need to explain myself.

As I passed Liam's table, I knew he was looking at me and as much as I wanted to make things right again, I just wasn't ready yet especially knowing that Sophia was still in campus and knowingly lost the crown. I was told what happened and I didn't know if it was karma or not but she really made a fool of herself.

"...and our Prom Queen is..." Principal Cowell said, a drumroll echoing loudly in the gym as people waited for the final poll result.

Without say, Sophia stepped forward with her head held high and her hands on her hips, she was expecting to win and the whole school was convinced of it especially with the fake ass smile she had, she was a shoe-in and even everyone who hated her knew that.

One of the teachers handed an envelope to the principal who took it in thanks, "...and our Prom Queen is!" He repeated, but with more conviction this time.

Principal Cowell ripped open the envelope and smiled, looking at the result which made everybody curious for a second until he turned to speak, "Eleanor Calder!" He announced and immediately, everyone clapped while Sophia growled in obvious distaste.

Sophia came charging onto the stage as Eleanor was getting crowned and before Sophia could start with her nasty comments, Eleanor pushed her away and under the vile liquid Liam, Louis and Zayn concocted which was tipped and drenched all over Sophia causing her to be a laughing stock not only in school but on everyone's social media timelines.

The memory seemed too good to be true but I felt as if somehow, Sophia would ruin things for me and I didn't like the idea of the feel of still being in danger so why not solve things now by avoiding the people who were the cause of it all right?

***

"Oh honey, I'm your mother and even I think it's quite... Stupid," my mother had admitted, chuckling at my current position which I have completely indulged to her.

"Mum I'm doing this to protect myself," I said, crossing my arms over my chest as I pouted at her, "Aren't you supposed to be happy I'm doing this?"

My mother chuckled again at this, looking at me still quite amused, "Yes sweetheart but pushing your friends away won't do much good either," she said, watching me still with a evident pout on my face.

"Sweetie, if Sophia is out to 'get you' like you say, then I think she'd see it as a convenience that you're alone since you're a lesser threat," she said, "but if you had your friends then maybe she would think twice of even trying," she ended her statement which made me blink a few times as I watched her leaning back on her office chair on the laptop screen.

"I... Should be getting to sleep," I muttered, keeping my gaze on anything but my mother at that moment.

"Alright honey, sweet dreams," She replied and without another word, I flipped my laptop closed.

I really didn't like the fact that I was at fault but then again, mum did have a point and distancing myself from Liam and the other didn't just make me a lesser threat, it made me vulnerable which is what Sophia would really want.

Mum didn't just have a point, she was completely right which was why tomorrow, I was going to fix things before it got to the point that I couldn't bring things back anymore.

***

The following day, I felt quite nervous waiting for Liam by the school lockers, so many people were walking about and talking about final papers and deadlines while I stood by fiddling with my hands as I waited for Liam.

"Uhm Harry," I heard Liam ask which made me look up to meet his gaze, Liam looked somewhat horrible and it was obvious he was trying to conceal it but it broke my heart to see him like this, as if his whole world has already come crashing down on him.

Liam was about to speak but without really thinking, I flung my arms around him and held onto him tight, the weight in my heart slowly disappearing as I felt Liam wrap his arms around my waist.

The bell had rung but at the moment, I didn't care and I doubt I'd ever regret missing a period of history class.

***

"Wait, so that's the end?" Louis asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean didn't Sophia-" Niall said, looking at me thoughtfully but stopped when I groaned.

"Yes I'm getting to that!" I said, "Just hold onto your god damn underwear," I huffed, causing Zayn to snicker while Liam did the same.

"Just a few pages left so prepare your tissues," I said, turning to the next page.

"What the fuck is this, fanfiction?" Louis retorted and as I threw a pillow straight on his face I was more gratified than sorry I did it.

*******


	26. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tah daah so this story is at its end.
> 
> Again, I wasn't expecting the outcome of the story to be like this since I wanted Sophia a lot more bitcher than she was. I guess the hype over her deflated when she and Liam broke up lol well anyway, she did ruin things for Lirry through this fic so same end result.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and I hope everyone knows I feel humbled by the fact that you were enticed by the plot of this story although its themes are similar to others. Thank you that even though I had slow updates, you all were still kind enough to read on no matter what and it really meant so much to me.
> 
> You guys are the best and know that without you all, I wouldn't have any inspiration or drive to even continue this fic so thank you for all the votes and the comments-- they always motivated me.
> 
> Although "Our Story" has come to an end, I do hope you continue to support me with the other Lirry fics as well as other fics I am writing.
> 
> For some odd reason my thinking feels kind of distorted... maybe it's because I have really bad cough and colds but I just really want you all to know how thankful I am of you all. I feel truly blessed to have readers like all of you so thank you very very much.
> 
> I hope that you continue to support me as I venture on into writing more fanfic that I am hoping you love and enjoy.
> 
> Again, thank you. You guys are the best.

The last days of Senior Year was nearing and it didn't take a genius to know that things won't be the same after graduation. Principal Cowell met with Liam and I at the end of our finals and applauded Liam for getting his grades up as well as thanked me for my tutoring skills. He said we were both going to graduate no problem and that I was still going to graduate as Valedictorian to my utter surprise.

It was graduation before anyone knew it and was all in line for their diplomas. Honestly, everything was a blur since it seemed like everything was happening so fast that it just wouldn't sink in. I think I was snapped out of my trance when Principal Cowell called me to deliver my Valedictorian's Speech which made me tense a bit. A sigh escaped my lips as I was about to stand, feeling Liam's hand on mine, "You can do this," he said as I met his gaze. I nodded at him, a smile on my lips as I stood up and walked up on the stage trying to calm myself down.

I took my place behind the pinnacle and took a long steady breath before I started to speak.

"To my fellow seniors, our teachers, mentors family and friends.

I am standing in front of you today and was asked to deliver a speech to inspire everyone to move forward. At first I didn't know what to write since I had no idea how to inspire people when I couldn't even manage to inspire myself.

I was bullied. I was never the most handsome or the coolest guy in campus nor did I ever have a chance to be because of how people saw and treated me. I think it goes without saying that there are a lot of students who are in my shoes, being taken advantage of by the popular kids with the threat of being tied to the football field posts or being beat up by the school bleachers. It's hard to look back on but hear this, you are better and stronger people since you've been through all that. It doesn't take intelligence but also heart to go through it everyday and I applaud all those who have been bullied and know that you're not alone."

Clapping emitted from the auditorium as I took a breath, tears starting to trickle down my cheeks as I continued to deliver my speech.

"It has been a great year, full of ups and downs and I wouldn't expect everyone to tell me that it was the best year of their lives but hey, we're seniors at least we won't be scared of Principal Cowell giving us detention anymore."

The audience laughed and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow our lives change forever.

We wouldn't be able to hide behind our parents or seek the support of our good friends because we've chosen different paths that lead to different places but my fellow seniors, family and friendship is not measured by distance, it is measured by heart and know that as long as you cherish each other, no matter how far from each other you are, they'll still always be there.

I know that by now you're thinking of College and how difficult it will be but I implore you not to think of the negative stuff and think of all the good things instead like being in a College dorm, staying up all night, having midnight memories without being taken home when you've been too loud or drunk at frat parties. Dear friends,  the pressure of College is here and it will surely be difficult but I think that if you embrace it and start to be thankful of the little pleasures in life, I believe that we'll make it through.

Through this journey, we've had people in our lives that have made it a lot easier to bear, there are our family and friends who stood by us even in the darkest of our days. There are also lovers who are there to defend us, love us and take our side whatever happens. I just want to take this opportunity to thank Principal Cowell for making me tutor Liam because without him, I doubt I would be this happy and this in love, so thank you Principal Cowell for everything.

My dear friends, I don't think a long-ass speech would inspire you because I personally don't know you and I think that inspiration doesn't come from Valedictorian Speeches, it comes from the words and actions of the people you love and are always there for you no matter what so cherish them with all your heart and soul because why ask for inspiration when we already have it in our lives now?

Congratulations to all of us, we made it, we really did."

Noise erupted from the auditorium as we flung our graduation caps in the air, the tears in my eyes continuing to roll down my cheeks as I found myself in Liam's arms with my friends huddled around me. I was crying at this point, all of us enveloped in a big hug.

I never knew what life meant, I never really did until now.

***

The school drama seemed to have died down especially with term papers and last minute projects being passed. A few months ago, I wouldn't have crammed for my term papers since I would have been finished already but since Louis started dating Zayn, he has become quite the party goer with Liam and I in toe. Niall often retorted since Louis would often persist he stay to the point Niall couldn't join his biker friends anymore, the blonde however, started bringing his bike to when we'd hang out since he had no other use for it.

The other day, we were invited to Niall's home for dinner and when Niall was preparing dessert with his mum, his dad and his brother Greg thanked us for saving Niall. They explained to us that those bikers Niall hung out with were bad people and put Niall in a bad place. They told us stories of Niall we didn't really know was possible since looking at that smile, I doubt anyone would think he was able to do such bad things. I won't go to the specifics about that since Niall's family wanted to move on from it and was happy that Niall was going to college with us.

If you're gonna ask me about how  Louis and Zayn got together, I think it's a bit of a long story since these two still often fought with Zayn always ending up apologizing even though it was often Louis' fault. To many, the hurt Louis had felt being dumped by Eleanor didn't affect him but little did they know that he used to cry over it at night and he never did show it but with Zayn with him, it seemed like his wounds were slowly being mended.

Although Louis and Eleanor had a bleak past, they are starting to actually move past it since Louis was happily with Zayn while Eleanor was happy just being with her friends Perrie, Jade and the others who were now free of Sophia's dictatorship.

As for Liam and I, we continued to date to the delight of my mother who was more than willing to have him over when she and dad went home the following week. It was bizarre how accepting they were of me and Liam but was thankful nonetheless.

Sophia still tried to break us up but she grew more of an amusement than a threat seeing as she lost the respect of the whole student body. I wouldn't say I felt bad for her after all she had done to people in this school, even teachers weren't giving her special attention anymore which enraged her even more.

Journal, I am going to College and I'm taking pre-law which is going to be difficult for sure but I'm going to do my best to do very well.

This might as well be my last entry since I will be driving to College tomorrow and Liam and the others will be on the ride with me since our schools are only a few miles away.

I'd like to thank you for being my confidant about everything although you aren't able to reply to anything I say. I am just happy the school year ended better than expected because now I don't only have an awesome set of friends and a beautiful boyfriend, I also had more people to call family.

***

I closed the journal in my hands and smiled, wiping a tear that was rolling down my cheek. Like my high school graduation, I found myself enveloped in the arms of my husband and my very best friends that I have cherished for many years.

No words were spoken as we stayed like that, reminiscing the past like it was our perfect memoir. But unlike memoirs, our story hasn't ended yet and it will only continue to be great as time drew on.

**THE END.**


End file.
